A Wishing Star
by Mythical Moonrabbit
Summary: [AU] Atemu is selfish, arrogant, and obnoxious. Taking care of Yuugi Mutou is not something he had wanted to do. Yet a strange attraction develops between the snobby duelist and his reluctant ward. Shounen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, nor shall I claim that it does. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators....No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

In other words, please don't sue, because I have nothing to give anyway.

**A/N: **I was watching Return of Anubis on DVD, and the Yuugi and Atemu interactions just inspired this fic. I'm actually quite proud of the idea, and I already wrote the ending.

So hopefully, it won't end up dead like most of my other fics.

As much as I like fluff and smut, there probably won't be much of that here. Just horribly dark and unhappy for most of the ride. (It will get happier, and there will be happy moments.) Also, towards the middle, you'll see a love triangle forming between Yuugi, Anzu, and Atemu. I lean toward shounen-ai. Hint. D

Onto the story. Don't forget to enjoy!

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**One**

"Have you finished my paperwork, Isis?"

The dark-haired woman looked up from her messy desk to lock eyes with a youth of around sixteen, with a head of spiky tri-colored locks. She did not answer; instead she gestured to the chair right across from her, and waited until he sat down.

"Well? Did you?" the boy demanded again, narrowing his eyes.

"Atemu, my child, there is something called patience," Isis answered calmly, rummaging around before finding the folder she was looking for. "The world does not wait on you."

Atemu blew out a breath impatiently. "It really should," he said, shaking his head. "It would make Earth a much better place. Well, at least, the high school."

Isis ignored the comment. "I did not call you here to talk about your applications to stay abroad, you must understand—"

_"What?_ But I have to send my information in by next month! You ought to be more responsible!"

"Patience, Atemu, patience." Isis looked up calmly. "I have finished the paperwork a long time ago. It isn't very hard. Luckily for you, you have excellent grades and your teachers have given you wonderful recommendation. Add the fact that you are the soccer team captain, and I'm sure you will be eligible for the scholarship with no problem."

"Well, then, why am I here?" Atemu demanded. "I have a life to live!"

"First, I'd prefer if you thank me."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. _Thank you, _Miss Ishtar. Now, if that's all you called me here to do, I need to go and—"

"Drink at the new bar, perhaps?"

Atemu glared at her, but his cheeks reddened slightly. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said coolly, but he did not look Isis in the eye.

"Atemu, I'm not stupid. I know what goes on around here, especially when my brother, bartender himself, knows half the bartenders in this town." Isis began to shift through more papers. "There is no point denying it."

"But—"

"And Anzu has talked to me about this," Isis added, before he could think up new excuses.

Atemu growled. "Some girlfriend she is," he said.

"Well, every girl would like a boyfriend who can take on some responsibilities," Isis answered, finding what she was looking for. "In fact, responsibility is exactly what you need in order for me to write the final recommendation. Call this a threat, but you aren't going to England until you can prove to me that you can take care of myself without Anzu and me to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Atemu yelled. "This is blackmail, Isis!"

"No, this is called charity work, which is what you'll be doing. I've thought about this, and I think you know I don't change my mind easily."

Atemu shoved his hands into his pockets. "So what're you gonna make me do? Take care of the seniors in the citizen center?"

"Frankly, I think that the senior citizen center has enough of young, selfish men like you without adding you to the mix. Katsuya Jounouchi and Honda Hiroto, I've heard, have started more than enough fights there—"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I worry that they'll use up their single-digit IQ's," he confided.

"Please don't interrupt. Being polite does not hurt." Isis paused. "I have contacted an orphanage and I have chosen a child who will be at your care. Before you scream 'bloody murder', it will only be for a month. After that, the child may go back to the orphanage and you will be on your way to Cambridge. Well? Is that a deal?"

Atemu snorted. "Me, take care of someone else? I think you should be worried that I'd strangle the poor kid by accident! It's not a good idea to put a human life at my care."

"Funnily enough, Anzu said the same thing," Isis said, and she actually smiled. Atemu had known her long enough to know that she smiled very rarely, if ever.

"She did?"

"Yes. I have spoken with her about my concerns and my plans, and she begged to think twice before assigning you this."

"Why didn't you listen to her?"

Isis shrugged. "In time, I convinced her that it's for the best, and she agreed to help."

Atemu frowned. "Is she doing this too? This community service?"

"Well, she isn't exactly planning to stray from Japan, but she is raking leaves for the orphanage with a couple of other candy stripers," Isis said, looking faintly amused.

"Life isn't fair," Atemu groaned.

"Afraid not. But at least Anzu is willing to help you and keep you out of trouble so you could make use of your talent. You two are sharing a flat downtown, I think?"

Atemu nodded.

"No kinky stuff goes on, I hope?"

Atemu stared at the woman. What was _wrong_ with her today? Isis never made jokes. "Well, I think Anzu isn't _that_ interested in me," he said. "We are together because we have a symbiotic relationship."

"Indeed."

"Uh-huh. She provides the money, I provide the kisses. Personally, I think she'd rather go for that Seto Kaiba, who, I heard, landed himself a partnership with Pegasus Crawford in America."

"Ah, of course," Isis said, nodding. "Seto Kaiba. Yes, yes, I have done his paperwork for his transfer to the United States, in San Francisco."

"Precisely the reason why _I_ am not going there," Atemu said.

Isis smiled again. Atemu was somewhat unnerved. Twice in a day, _and_ making small talk. What was the world coming to? "I see that you two aren't on the best terms with each other," she said, and fingered her Egyptian-looking necklace thoughtfully. "That is too bad. You are both so brilliant."

"_I_ am brilliant. He's stuck up. There is a difference," Atemu pointed out. "I take it that he doesn't have to change diapers for an orphan?"

"Oh, the orphan. I almost forgot. No, no diapers, sorry to disappoint you. The fact is, the orphan is actually your age."

"But shouldn't he go to our school?" Atemu said. "I know a few orphans around here. I mean," he laughed slightly. "I'm one myself, although I'm not one of those whiny kids in the orphanage."

"I'm glad you remember that, because that's another reason why I'd like you to take on this job. Spending time with someone with…the same background may change you in ways you won't expect."

But her glittering eyes indicated that she held something back, although Atemu didn't notice.

"So, do I get to give him a crazy Egyptian name like you gave me, when you semi-adopted me?" Atemu said, seeing no other way out.

"Well, actually, he has a name," Isis said, and she kept a fixed gaze on Atemu as she spoke the next words. "His name is Yuugi Mutou, Atemu…and I think that you'll find a certain _striking_ similarity between the two of you."

---

A striking similarity, it turned out, was exactly how one would describe Atemu and Yuugi.

"I don't believe this," Anzu said faintly, looking from Atemu to Yuugi with her eyes wide. "I _really_ don't believe this. That kid looks just like you!"

Atemu folded his arms in annoyance, but he had to admit that the kid did look a lot like him. The same crazy hair. The same nose and mouth. Even the same height, although Atemu's more athletic build and prouder carriage made him seem like the taller person. He shook his head. "The wonders of the universe," he said dryly. "All the more reason why I shouldn't take this kid home."

Anzu swatted him on the arm. "You," she said, "will learn to be responsible! I'll help you if that's the last thing I do. Besides," she added, smiling a little at the orphan, "it might be fates that brought the two of you together."

"Or, Isis," Atemu said.

"Excuse me, Atem, but I think I'm going to show that I have etiquette and acknowledge your charge," Anzu snapped.

With that, she stretched out her hand and waited for this "Yuugi" character to take. But Yuugi made no move, and just stared at her blankly.

"Um," Anzu said.

Sakura, who was the fifty-year-old director of the orphanage, bustled out with forms in her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she gushed, raising a heavily manicured hand. "I forgot to mention—didn't Isis say?—this kid," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "has had a head trauma when he's brought in…he's blind."

"Blind!" roared Atemu. "That's it. I'm not going to be some guide-dog for thirty idiot days. Let's get out of here, Anzu. I'm going to talk some sense into Isis."

Sakura stared. "Isis did mention that Atemu will be temperamental," she said slowly, not looking very pleased. "I was hoping that Mr. Ishtar would be at least a little more friendly. Orphans have fragile egos."

"He's…like that around unfamiliar people," Anzu lied. "I'm sure…he'll…er…come around."

"Is he really?" Sakura looked interested. "The two of them look like brothers," she mused aloud.

Anzu sighed, scratching her head. "Never mind him. I'm sure Yuugi will break through to him."

At that, Sakura smiled. "He is indeed the sweetest child I've come across," she said, as Anzu took Yuugi's hand and shook it warmly.

"Hello, Yuugi Mutou. My name is Anzu Masaki." There was an audible scowl from Atemu. "Please ignore Atemu. He's lacking in the brains department. And the sympathy department, while we're at it."

Yuugi raised his head and smiled. Anzu felt her heart melt at the pure sweetness and innocence of such a simple gesture. "Hello, Anzu Masaki," he said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said in voice that was not altogether mature, nor altogether childish.

Atemu snorted. "And we'll mean that literally too," he said, shoving Anzu aside roughly. He seized Yuugi's hand and squeezed it till the knuckles showed. "I'm Atemu, and I plan to _stay_ your acquaintance or, as Isis and my girlfriend here would have it, your _patron_."

"Please excuse my boyfriend," Anzu said apologetically, giving Atemu an angry glare. "He's…lacking in a few departments." Maybe enough small talk. She needed to get going before Atemu lost his temper. "Um. Sakura-kun, do we need to fill out some more forms, or can we just walk away with Yuugi?"

"Well," Sakura said, a bit hesitant to let Yuugi go with Atemu. "Fine," she relented. "Just sign your names here…yes, that would be good. He doesn't have many belongings, and since he's only staying with you for a short while, we only packed a bag for him…. Listen, this is my cellphone number. If anything happens—and I mean anything—call me. I don't want to say that I don't trust you, but the whole point of this arrangement is for Yuugi to be with people his age and learn to be a little…more outgoing, and not to be…well…abused or…I don't know…"

"I understand," Anzu said briskly, grabbing the paper from Sakura's hand. "Thank you very much. We'll be going now…come on, Atemu. It's time to go."

Atemu was still looking down at Yuugi with a look of disgust on his face, as if annoyed that his sharp features were being softened on his "clone". Anzu was glad that Yuugi could not see.

"Yuugi," she said, taking Yuugi's hand and feeling somewhat stupid. After all, Yuugi was not a child. "Let's get in the car." She glared at Atemu. "Darling, I think _I_ will be the driver today."

Atemu shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said.

And all the way home, Anzu was aware of Atemu's piercing red eyes, staring angrily at the young man who would be staying with them for a month.

**A/N: **A few important notes on Atemu and Yuugi's characterization:

Yuugi—you don't see much characterization here, but I am NOT going to make him a 'damsel-in-distress'. He'll stay sweet and hopeful, no worries there.

Atemu—I'm tired of seeing him portrayed as someone who likes Yuugi at first sight. Don't think that I abhor these kinds of stories, but I just want to write something different. So he's not chipper about Yuugi right now.

Okay, I hope that clears the characterization up. If you have any questions, leave them in reviews or email me, although I tend to check my reviews more often (I always forget my password to yahoo, so…yeah.)

So please review! It really pushes me to write more often, especially with my demanding courses in school. Trust me, one single line goes very far. )


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I said who owned it in my first disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators....No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Gah. Characterizing Yuugi is so hard. I can't make him like Atemu, but I can't make him a whiny kid either. I mean, I can't make him a carpet, but I can't make him some bitter kid who hates everything, because that's Atemu's job.

So I hope you are satisfied with what I've done. . And maybe offer a few pointers too, while we're at it.

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**Two: ****The Settling In**

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, Atemu followed his girlfriend and his ward inside the apartment. He could not help snarling every time Anzu brushed Yuugi's hand, albeit accidentally.

She'd known him for less than thirty minutes, and already she was taking a liking to him. As for him, it'd taken roses and chocolates just for her to go on a date with him. Oh yeah, and that kiss.

On the other hand, though, Atemu had just met him for thirty minutes, and he already hated the weak, useless fool.

"Here's your room…carefully, don't trip," Anzu was saying, as she led Yuugi into what had been the spare room.

Yuugi stood for a moment, listening, and then he walked in slowly. Atemu noticed that he seemed quite confident as he maneuvered through the room. Evidently, his blindness did not obstruct him as much as Atemu had thought.

He paused in the middle of the room, frowning. "It seems quite spacious," he said.

"It is," Anzu agreed. "The bed's on your right…could you see it?"

Yuugi hesitated, and then slowly turned to go right. He stopped just before he reached the bed, and slowly lowered himself on it. "Yes," he said.

"Well, that's excellent!" Anzu said. "You are already getting to know this place! Isn't that great, Atem?" She turned to him expectantly, her dark eyes flashing a warning.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," Atemu said. "That's _excellent_."

"Glad you agree." Anzu looked around the room. "I think we could clean out this closet to put Yuugi's one for this month. This room's a horrible mess anyway."

"You're the woman here," Atemu answered.

Anzu gave him a slight smile. "Well, dear, since you're the man, why don't you get Yuugi's stuff? The sooner we get settled in, the sooner we can start, er, socializing, like Miss Ishtar wanted."

Atemu rolled his eyes. Fine, so already, Anzu was hitting on the kid. _Fine_. He was going to dump her when he graduated anyway. And besides, it would just show Anzu's bad taste to walk on the street, holding hands with this blind shrimp.

He shook his head as he took the duffel bag from the trunk of the cover, and slammed the cover down.

He couldn't understand himself why he disliked Yuugi so much. Something just bothered him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

When he walked back into the room, Anzu was already in a conversation with Yuugi. Both of them looked cozy and happy, Yuugi leaning against the wall on the bed, his arms around his legs, while Anzu sat at the foot of his bed, one hand tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Yuugi looked complacent and at ease, as if he were just any other teenager who happened to be talking to a pretty girl. And if it weren't for the fact that his eyes looked deadened and that his shirts were threadbare, the resemblance between him and Atemu would be even more pronounced.

Atemu scowled, kicked the bag to the bed, and began to light a cigarette.

"Oh, honestly," Anzu snapped, cutting off the conversation—"Good," Atemu muttered—to retrieve the bag and set it on the bed. "You are determined to kill everyone with secondhand smoke, aren't you?"

"And my alcoholic breath," Atemu said.

"Insufferable bastard."

Atemu shrugged. "I try my best," he said, puffing out a few smoke rings.

Anzu looked at him in disgust. "He smokes and drinks like a fiend," she told Yuugi. "Be careful around him."

A quick look passed over Yuugi's face, but Atemu couldn't decipher its meaning. "I see," he said, a bit coolly.

Atemu snorted. What was that kid going at?

"Well, it's his problem, if he wants nicotine and alcohol poisoning his life," Anzu said, making her "health speech" again. "I guess it's only fitting that he's going to England, where Ryou—that's a British transfer student—says that people are a lot more tolerant."

"Sure, yeah, whatever," Atemu said, puffing a few more smoke rings out. "Aren't you the racist one!"

Anzu glared at him, but decided to give up on the bickering as she began to arrange Yuugi's few belongings. The clothes, she hung neatly in the closet, plus placing Yuugi's only pair of sneakers at the foot of the bed. His books and toothbrush, she placed on a desk, next to Yuugi's pencil case. Finally, she drew out a small tin box that was golden and had a strange-looking eye on the cover.

Atemu suddenly felt as if he'd seen it, but he dismissed it. He'd seen many strange trinkets in his life.

"Here you go," Anzu, who did not notice anything strange, said, handing it to Yuugi. "Are these your dueling cards?"

Yuugi nodded, taking the box. "You duel too?" he said curiously.

"Oh, I can't help but have a few cards," Anzu answered. "Besides, duel monsters games are all the rage right now. You want to play sometime?"

"Anzu, he's _blind_," Atemu snarled.

Yuugi's face darkened considerably, but he did not retort.

Anzu shook her head. "Get a life," she snapped. "Please, do ignore Atemu. He's got a foul mouth, but hopefully he's got a good enough heart."

"I will take your word for it," Yuugi said quietly, his face expressionless.

Anzu stood up, looking at her watch. "Goodness, it's late. Listen, I hate to leave you here alone with him, but I'd hate for you to be eating greasy takeouts the first night here. I'm going to make some supper. Atemu, _you_, are going to sit here, have a better attitude, and maybe learn how to be a proper human from Yuugi!"

And with that, she brushed past him, and stalked out of the room.

Atemu shook his head.

---

Yuugi tensed visibly when he heard Anzu's footsteps fading away, but he did not edge away as Atemu approached. "Hello," he said evenly.

"We've gone through that already," Atemu said, looking at Yuugi's cards. "You got any good ones there?"

Yuugi shrugged. "It'd help if you tell me what you're talking about," he said.

"The box. You got any good cards there?"

Yuugi shrugged again. "Good enough, I guess," he said, but his voice softened considerably. "Miss Sakura and my supervisors were very nice. They bought me many cards, in addition to the Dark Magician I had inherited from my grandfather."

"Dark Magician? Not bad. I got one too."

Yuugi cocked his head, as if he didn't know what to say to that. "Well, we _could_ duel sometime," he said slowly.

"That'd be an easy duel, because despite what my girlfriend said, I can't see how _you_ can duel with your blind eyes."

"Of course I can _duel_," Yuugi said. "I've played with this deck for many years. I can sort of tell what they are when I pick them up. Heart-to-heart connection, almost."

"Heart-to-heart connection? Um, no thanks, but I think I graduated from kindergarten a few centuries ago," Atemu said, which wasn't exactly true. He'd never gone to kindergarten, having been home-schooled by Isis' parents.

An expression of annoyance fled past Yuugi's face. "Well, I don't really if you don't believe it," he said, but despite his efforts, he sounded hurt.

Weakling.

"Oh, stuff it," Atemu said. "That is so ridiculous, I won't even argue with you about it. Ah, forget duel monsters," he said quickly, when it was obvious that Yuugi was going to get too excited. "So, tell me, why haven't you been adopted?"

Yuugi "looked" down. "You've noticed that I'm blind, I hope," he said dryly. "If you can't put up with me for a month, then I don't think sensible people can put up me till I'm legal."

_Except Isis seems to think that you are quite the orphan._ But Atemu, for some strange reason, did not want to say something as cruel as that. "So, what exactly happened to make you blind?" he asked casually.

"I don't remember. I lost most of my memory in that accident." Yuugi had a faraway look on his face. "Sakura said that my grandfather was robbed and killed, and they threw me down the stairs and I hit my head. Something with my nerves being snapped…" Yuugi shuddered slightly. "Then I guess I wound up here."

"Oh, that's too bad," Atemu said, not sure if he meant it at all. At least Yuugi knew something about his past; he knew nothing. Even his name, Atemu Ishtar, was given to him by Isis.

He sat for a moment quietly, the conversation having died on its own. Yuugi looked pensive, and he still had a guarded pose, but his hands were relaxed around that precious box of his.

Atemu grinned.

With his quick reflexes from soccer and dueling, he reached out to take the box, thinking he'd take a quick look and maybe scare Yuugi by saying he'd taken a few cards. _Maybe even take a few,_ he thought, as his fingertips neared the box with ease.

Yet surprisingly, with quicker reflexes, Yuugi held out his hand and stopped Atemu's in midair by grasping him around the wrist. Atemu felt a chill surge through him, and he didn't know why. He stared at Yuugi, who looked as if he were staring back at him. Although, of course, that was impossible.

He swallowed, and he felt Yuugi's fingers trembling, but neither of them moved or broke the contact.

"Atemu, what are you doing?" Anzu shouted from the doorway, and Atemu wriggled his wrist free immediately, feeling unreasonably guilty. "If you are trying anything funny—"

"Not really," Atemu said, slowly lowering his hand.

"Not at all," Yuugi said. He'd let go of Atemu, looking very shaken. With some difficulty, he got up from the bed. "Is there something I can help you with, Anzu-kun?" he said politely.

"Oh, no, not at all," Anzu said. "I was just here to tell you that supper is ready. Atem, where are you going?"

_To clear my head with some good, strong whiskey_.

Atemu gave Anzu a saucy grin. "To the new bar with my buddy Malik, and check out the chicks there," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Unless you would like to come along?"

"No thanks. I have two term papers to do, and I don't need the hangover," Anzu answered, taking Yuugi's hand, to Atemu's displeasure. "Come along, Yuugi. My cooking isn't great, but it's good enough." She turned back to Atemu. "You mind if Jou and Honda came over? I invited them so they could entertain Yuugi while I do my research."

Atemu looked back at Yuugi. He was so darn _relaxed_ when Anzu was around and so darn _tense_ when he was around. What the hell! And what the hell _again_, for feeling weird when he touched him and—

Dammit. I should be angry that Yuugi's so idiotic and protective. You're going insane.

"Do whatever you want," Atemu barked, and slammed the door.

---

Atemu hurried toward Malik's Bar quickly, head raised in the air to show just how he felt about the rest of the world.

Cowards.

Worthless.

Stupid fools.

He had once been part of them. An orphan who wasn't even accepted at an orphanage, because of his bad attitude. Just left sitting on the streets and hoping that the kind lady with the dog would give him some bread, or the old mister with the five children might adopt him.

But he was disappointed every single time.

They had scorned him. Said he was no good. Trash. A danger to society. Accused him of crimes he never would've even though of committing.

Just because he had forgotten how to smile and say "thank you".

He had tried to be sweet.

Cute.

Friendly.

_Like that stupid Yuugi._

It never worked, because it wasn't in Atemu's nature to be like that. He couldn't be calm and guarded like Yuugi. He was born to speak his mind, to let anger take control of his rationale.

_I'm not like these orphans. Especially not Yuugi Mutou._ Atemu closed his eyes and paused as the traffic light turned red. _Not anymore, I'm not,_ he thought. _Not like that hateful creep who looks sixteen but acts like he's sixteen minutes old._ And Anzu was falling for that too.

Everyone was falling for Yuugi's sweet act, even Isis, who never took pity on anyone unless she got something in return.

Fuck.

Fuck all of them.

He didn't understand why he hated Yuugi so much. But then again, he figured since Yuugi obviously reciprocated the distrust, nothing was lost. Yuugi could go on being that oh-so-perfect-yet-useless kid he was, and Atemu…he would be going to Cambridge soon. He could leave Yuugi behind and never think about him again.

Atemu kicked a stone viciously at the passing car, and growled when the blonde driver snapped at him.

He did not care.

He really did not.

Because he was better than the rest of them. He managed to rise above the masses. He got himself a scholarship into this prestigious high school, and he was going to get himself into Cambridge, Yuugi Mutou or not.

"Hey, Atemu, looking slightly annoyed, are we?" Malik greeted him, as he entered his adopted brother's bar.

"Shut up and pass me a Perrier," Atemu answered. "And a pack of cigarettes while we're at it."

Yes. Screw Yuugi. No way was he going to play big brother to a kid who couldn't even see his own wretchedness.

Screw the kid to hell.

---

"Hello? Oh hello, Isis-kun…yes, yes, he's fine now…we just got him settled down…" Anzu said, looking at Yuugi with a slight smile.

The boy was sitting on the floor of the living room, somehow dueling with Jounouchi, while Shizuka and Honda cheered the tiny duelist on. She turned to the phone with a smile at her lips.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I want to speak to Atemu. Is he in?"

"Afraid not," Anzu said, writing a few more sentences of her term paper. She would soon be done. "He's gone out…well…to drink."

"He doesn't like Yuugi much, I take it?"

Anzu sighed. "No, not at all. I don't understand why. Everyone else seems to like him just fine. Even Honda, who likes only pretty girls in size C bras…"

"Well, they have to get used to each other," Isis said. "It's not fair if you have to do all the work."

"I'm not, actually," Anzu said. "Yuugi is very composed and very sweet. Very likable, as you said. I feel kind of like I have a younger brother or something. But I do think I need to keep an eye on Atem."

"Oh?"

"He's…I dunno. He's not exactly thrilled about Yuugi, let's just say."

"He wouldn't be. I don't expect him to be, with his nature…but he needs to," Isis said firmly. "Tell Atemu to give me a call back when he comes home. I need to talk some sense into that head of his."

"That will be around eleven…but I'll see what I can do," Anzu promised.

"Thank you," Isis said, and hung up.

Anzu stared into the receiver of the phone, frowning. That Isis Ishtar sure was a strange woman. She'd never actually seen Isis in person, but from the telephone calls she'd had from Atemu's mentor, she was about as cryptic as people could get. And very cold and distant too.

Maybe she could understand where Atemu had gotten all his arrogance and impatience from.

---

"Atemu! Get the hell inside. You're soaking," Anzu said, yawning. "And you're also home four hours after midnight. Dammit, once of these days, you'll get mugged."

"Leave me alone," Atemu snapped, his words slurred. He felt lightheaded. Surely it couldn't be the alcohol. Bakura and Malik always said he was a born alcoholic. He rarely got drunk.

"And _drunk_. Go sit in the living room while I get you some coffee. Are you _stupid_? You're lucky it's Sunday…"

Atemu tuned her out as he stumbled inside, pausing only to kick his shoes off and throw his dripping jacket on the carpeted floor. Then, he collapsed onto the sofa—and swore as he sat on a tin box.

He groaned as he looked at it. And then he realized.

Yuugi's deck.

Angrily, he grabbed the box and was about to throw it aside, when he suddenly decided that he would be letting Yuugi off way too easily. He opened the box and sifted through the cards that Yuugi so cherished and ironically forgot.

His fingers paused on the Dark Magician, a card that was clearly the best preserved out of the cards, although Yuugi had said it was his oldest. The card still retained the shininess it had, and felt very smooth to the touch.

"Oh, let's not touch that," Anzu said, coming into the room, still yawning. "He must've forgotten it…he fell asleep on the sofa, waiting for you, you see. Here's the coffee. Give me the box."

"Okay," Atemu said, and gave her the box obediently.

And kept the Dark Magician in his sleeves.

When Anzu left the room, he smiled at the Dark Magician. "It's too bad you were in a wimp's deck, kiddo," he said. "Otherwise you would've been a good partner to my own Magician."

He laughed.

Atemu hadn't expected to do anything to the card, really. He had just wanted to see Yuugi squirm. Yet alcohol always had that curious effect of making him more of a bastard than usual, as Anzu would say.

He looked at the Dark Magician again, and pictured Yuugi in his mind.

It would be interesting to see Yuugi squirm.

Let him drop the cool act that got Anzu so excited.

And he tore the card in half, savoring the sound of the tear in his mind.

**A/N: **Yuugi/Atemu interaction is really hard to write, apparently, since this isn't the canon I'm more used to. But you'll see explanations for why Yuugi and Atemu act their own way, and yes, you will see them a _lot_ happier in each other's company. I know Atemu comes off as some cruel Nazi right now.

Anzu and the gang…you'll see.

As for why Yuugi was waiting for Atemu…again, you'll see in time.

If you have any questions, concerns, or rants, leave in reviews, because I'll answer or take care of them as well as I can. It also makes me feel very good!

_Thanks to the reviewers for Chapter 1:_

Sansi—grin First reviewer! Thanks! showers with confetti

ladywolf(Terri—thanks…and here's the next one. Hope to see you again.

moon pixie—yes, but most of them are still good.

Trinity Destler—LOL, I just remembered I studied those anti-social things in class. Anyway, yeah, it's overplayed a little, and I think it's a little overplayed here, but you'll learn to like him. He's had a bad past, the poor boy. You'll understand more and more as the plot develops. D

SoulDreamer—I did!

tiger witch—except I think I overdid the other way as well. P Thanks.

_-MR_


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I said who owned it in my first disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators....No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **So more Yuugi/Atemu pre-shipping-ness in this chapter, and let's see. This will be the last semi-boring chapter, because the fighting (hehehehe, the fighting) begins next chapter.

Atemu becomes a little more likable here, okay? Not much, but at least he seems human now.

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**Three: The Tension**

The stars were bright.

He could feel them, even if he couldn't see them.

Yuugi sat on the windowsill, his arms around his legs. He could not sleep anymore. Something was keeping him awake. Something wasn't quite right, but he didn't know what.

It was going to be dawn soon.

It had been so long ago since he saw the sunset with his grandfather. Or perhaps his mother had been there too.

Maybe sometimes he did wonder what happened to them. The story he told Atemu wasn't true. At least, he knew it wasn't, even though Sakura had told the same story to everyone else.

But he got the Dark Magician after he went blind.

And he was at the orphanage already.

It was mailed to him in a package, on his birthday, from an unknown address.

Somewhere out there, there was a man named Sugoroku who did not want to take care of his grandson.

He heard the first chirping of the birds.

And he closed his eyes and made a wish.

---

Atemu woke up in the morning to find himself sprawled on the sofa, with a huge hangover and fragments of cardboard in his hand. He wasn't aware of it; in fact, it would be a while before he could remember what he'd done the previous night.

Groggily, he sat up, wincing, and nearly recoiled when Anzu's face suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

He scrambled back and swore automatically, but Anzu didn't blink. "I figured you'd have a hangover," she said. "Made you some herbal tea. You know, to take care of your dehydration."

"Gee, thanks, nurse." Atemu took the cup. "It's very, er, thoughtful," he allowed himself to compliment.

The torn Dark Magician fell silently to the ground. Anzu looked at it, but didn't seem to know what it was.

"No problem. I didn't want to put up with your sour breath anyhow," Anzu said briskly, craning to look at the clock. "Go and give Isis a call, will you? She's been expecting it since last evening. She just called me fifteen minutes ago to remind you to call her."

"Meddling," muttered Atemu.

Anzu frowned. "She cares about you…and your scholarship," she said. "Besides, she wanted to see how things were going with Yuugi. By the way, let's accompany him to the local park. It'll do him good to get some sunlight, seeing that his skin is deathly pale."

"You notice, huh?" Atemu grumbled. "Probably hadn't ever been under the sun, the kind who prefers to stay inside and—"

"Go brush your teeth after the call," Anzu interrupted. "We'll talk about this at breakfast. Meanwhile, try to find some semblance of humanity? It may do you a bit of good."

---

After three rounds of rinsing—Atemu did detest the sour and repugnant taste in his mouth—he finally made his way to the phone, wiping his face with a towel. He felt much more refreshed, although he still couldn't remember what happened after he left the bar.

Isis wasn't going to be chipper about this.

The phone rang only twice before she picked it up. Seeing how Isis always liked to wait for six rings before she decided that the caller was patient enough, Atemu had a feeling that he was going to get yelled at.

He was right.

"If I were Mother, Atemu, you would be grounded till the day you are buried," Isis said coldly, without bothering to greet him.

"Look, I was tired yesterday," Atemu said slowly, tracing patterns on the table with his forefinger.

"Malik told me you were at the bar," Isis said quietly. "In any case, I'm not calling to reprimand you, since Malik isn't a wonderful source of inspiration when it comes to preserving your health."

Was she trying to sound witty?

"How is Yuugi?"

Atemu shrugged into the phone. He really wouldn't know. He spent a total of—what? An hour? Probably, at the most—with that kid, and all he could get was that he didn't like the kid for whatever reasons.

Which was really strange, because he could put up with Jou and Honda even when they were fighting, but not someone who was half their sizes with twice their brains.

"I haven't seen him much, I suppose," Atemu said honestly. "Seems like a normal orphan."

"Pardon?"

"You know. Old clothes. Weird stuff. Boring. Makes Anzu go eager like he's a puppy. That sort of thing."

"I take it that you don't really like him."

Atemu sighed. "Look, I still don't see the point of this. It's not like he's six or anything, or that he's sixty. If he were six, then I'd take him to the park and teach him how to bully the other kids, and maybe take him to ice cream and play Duel Monsters if he's good. If he were sixty, then I'd keep my distance and listen to him rant on about his oh-so-accomplished life. But that kid's sixteen. He's my age. What the hell am I supposed to do, take care of him? But he is too old for that shit. Go buddy-buddy with him? He's too different from me. You have to give me a clear agenda here—"

"You _could_ be friends," Isis said. "Maybe spend time with someone who has led a difficult life instead of with Malik, who is a spoiled brat despite what everyone says."

"Yuugi's fucking blind," Atemu said.

Dammit. Why'd he always go back to that same point? It's as if he'd lost his powers of arguing whenever Yuugi came up.

Dammit.

"I mean," he said, "I don't have much in common with him. I guess if you characterize him in school, he'll be like a nerd. A goody-two-shoes."

"You are one yourself, Atemu, if by that you mean that he is smart."

"Okay, okay, that isn't a good point. But as I was saying, I don't get what you want me to do."

"Make friends with him."

"For community service?" Atemu said incredulously. "If you want me to socialize, you didn't have to pull someone from an orphanage to live with me for a month! I could just visit him once in a while."

"I have my reasons."

"Maybe it's time you share them with me!" Atemu said.

Isis paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was firm and cool. "I know why you dislike him so much," she said. "But I will not accept that as a reason, because you are not giving yourself, or him for that matter, a proper chance. I will expect you to make a real effort to get to know Yuugi. Is that understood?"

Atemu frowned. _What the hell…?_

"Is that understood?" she repeated warningly.

"Fine," Atemu said reluctantly. "But only for my papers."

However, Isis had already hung up.

---

Atemu stared at the phone for a moment, and shook his head. Maybe he was being a little unreasonable. Maybe he wasn't giving Yuugi a chance. But he wasn't five anymore, dammit! He didn't need Isis to tell him what to do. He didn't need her to mother him like a hen, like he was some headless fly.

For once, he wanted control.

But be nice to Yuugi? He could handle that. He would just go by the old aphorism Anzu always used. _If you can't find anything nice to say, then stuff a sock in your mouth and say nothing at all._

Yeah.

Basically like ignoring him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen, where the smell of breakfast was coming from. Anzu and Yuugi were already seated. He glanced at Yuugi. _Pajamas. Eating. Not touching Anzu._

Yeah. He really could deal with that.

"Good morning," Anzu said pointedly.

Yuugi and Atemu both looked at her.

_"Good morning,"_ Anzu said again, somewhat impatiently.

Atemu shoved his hands into his pockets. Saying two words couldn't hurt him. "Good morning," he said flatly, sitting himself into a seat.

Yuugi didn't say anything at first. Atemu glared at Anzu, and was about to comment, when Yuugi said, quite pleasantly, "Good morning."

"Great, now that we've got _that_ down pat," Anzu said sarcastically. "I made omelets for breakfast. They aren't great. They are burnt."

"No surprise there, sweetie," Atemu said, making a point of kissing Anzu on the side of her head.

Just because he felt like it.

Anzu looked a little exasperated, but she allowed herself a chuckle. "Anyway," she said. "As I've been telling Atemu," she said, turning to Yuugi, "we could go to the local park. You may not have been there much, but it's a nice place to be in the mornings, when the old people are practicing _tai chi_ and when us kids just sit there and act like human beings for once."

Atemu snorted.

"Well, _anyway,_" Anzu said again. "Jou and Honda—these are the two guys you dueled with yesterday, remember?—will be there. We could hang out and…have a nice time." She paused. "_Right_?"

"Right," Atemu said agreeably, rolling his eyes.

"What he said," Yuugi said tonelessly.

Atemu looked at Yuugi quickly. Did he just make a joke? Was he showing an effort to be friends with Atemu?

But Yuugi's face was calm, and his eyes betrayed no emotion, as he slowly finished his omelet.

Atemu leaned back in his seat, and tried not to scowl.

---

"Hey there, dudes," Jounouchi cried out, as soon as he saw the three of them approaching. "Took y'all a while."

"Mr. Egoist took a while trying to gel his hair and wax his jacket," Anzu said dryly, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

Atemu shrugged. He did look as dashing as he always did, with his tanned skin and his overly annoying hair.

Jounouchi grinned at the skinner and paler version of Atemu. "Hey ya, Yuugi," he said. "How ya doin' dis mornin'?"

Yuugi smiled. "I slept well enough, thank you," he said.

It was strange, but Jounouchi heard again the same guardedness in Yuugi's otherwise sweet voice.

"Cool," Honda said, thumping Jounouchi on the shoulder. "What's the plan this morning? Let's go to the arcade. I heard—"

"Not today," Anzu said, shaking her head and frowning. "I think it's much better if we all take a walk in the park."

"Take a walk in the park," repeated Honda dumbly.

"What? Masaki, you're insane!" Jounouchi cried out. "What da hell?"

"We are going to take a walk in the park," Anzu said, looking at Yuugi meaningfully. "Is that clear?"

Jounouchi scratched his head. He almost forgot how protective Anzu could get. Well, she was probably right this time. This Yuugi character was fragile enough to get squished in the crowds at the arcade. "Fine," he relented with a sigh.

"So we'll all take a walk?" Honda repeated.

"We will all take a walk," Anzu agreed, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, gently steering him to the grassy playground inside.

And Jounouchi saw the piercing red eyes of Atemu.

"Dude, get moving," Honda said, shoving Jounouchi. "Take a walk."

---

Honda wasn't an observant person at all.

And compared with idiots like Jou and Ryou, that was saying a hell of a lot.

However, he couldn't help but notice that Atemu seemed very uncomfortable around Yuugi.

And Atemu was hardly ever _uncomfortable_.

It wasn't the sort of thing that was "bam, in the face". It wasn't as if Atemu skirted the paths Yuugi walked, or ignored him, or put on his scary face whenever Yuugi spoke.

It was just that he only scowled when Yuugi touched Anzu's hand instead of throwing him into the lake, that he only turned his head a little whenever Yuugi neared him, or that he only muttered to himself when Yuugi spoke.

And whenever he was within two meters of Yuugi, he would pause, and wait till Yuugi walked away.

And if Honda didn't know any better, Yuugi was doing the exact same thing. He didn't know how Yuugi could do it, but Yuugi would tense whenever Atemu was near, and he would walk away especially quickly.

Which, he had to admit, was rather ironic, seeing that he would've expected them to be best friends, if he were a stranger.

After all, these two looked more alike than brothers usually do. These two even dueled similarly, choosing to build up their cards to protect their key card, the Dark Magician. They were the same height, were cursed with the same hair, and even sounded alike, though Atemu had a harsher way of speaking.

Weird.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jounouchi asked, coming up beside him. "Ya aren' thinkin' what I'm thinkin', are ya?"

Honda shook his head hurriedly.

Maybe it was good that he wasn't so bright. Jounouchi would never suspect the deep philosophical thought bubbles in his head.

"Naw, ya think?" he said, mimicking Jounouchi's accent. "I was just thinking how nice it'd be if Shizuka were here."

Jounouchi snorted. "Ya wish!" he saisd, and shoved Honda into Atemu, who stumbled and brushed Yuugi's shoulder while trying to regain his balance.

Both of them froze. Yuugi looked straight ahead, unblinking, but Honda and Jounouchi both saw that Atemu looked down at him briefly. Then, he stepped away and continued on as if nothing happened.

"You okay, Yuugi?" Anzu said, always oblivious to the most obvious things.

"Yes," Yuugi said, his voice a little pinched. "I'm okay."

Honda shook his head.

---

_Where the hell were Jou and Honda?_

Atemu crossed his arms and glared at the passing girls who dared to give him a second glance. Usually, he would've loved to sit here on a park bench, flirting with random chicks to annoy Anzu.

Having Yuugi sitting next to him, his hands folded neatly on his lap as if he were in class, sort of spoiled the whole cool-guy effect.

He looked more like a babysitter or a freak than anything else at the moment.

Anzu was not helping. She was determined to leave him and Yuugi alone, probably on Isis's orders. And then, Jou just had to get his eyes stuck on a pretty girl with golden ringlets, and drag Honda along while he asked for her phone number.

"Be back in two seconds!" he'd shouted.

More like two hours.

It would help if Yuugi would make an effort at _some_ conversation. Granted, Atemu hadn't exactly cooperated the day before, but now that Isis had set down her foot, he probably could live and exchange a few _meaningful_ lines.

Strangely, Yuugi was ignoring him just as much as he wanted to ignore Yuugi.

Karma, perhaps.

Finally, Atemu figured he'd make the first move. "So, talk," he barked, turning to look at the boy beside him. "We will have to talk eventually."

Yuugi shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, his fingers curling nervously on his lap.

"I don't know. Anything," Atemu said. "Let's see…so how old are you again?" Okay, he was not going to turn this into an insult. "I mean, just out of curiosity and all."

"I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks." Pause. Another pause. "You?"

"I'm already seventeen."

Yuugi frowned. "But you're going to college," he said. "How does that work?"

Atemu shrugged, even though Yuugi couldn't see it. "I skipped a grade, that's how," he answered. "I am not as stupid as Anzu makes me out to be."

"I never thought you were."

Atemu blinked. Was that a compliment? Well, if it were, he didn't deserve it. Kaiba was also going to college, after all, and Kaiba was sickeningly not going to be eighteen anytime soon.

But Yuugi didn't need to know _that_.

"Yeah, I worked my way up to that," he said. "I didn't even have enough money to be in this so-called prestigious school, but guess what? I pulled a few all-nighters, worked myself a few jobs in the café, and got myself a scholarship. You know why? Because I hate other people pitying me, that's why! I showed everyone that you didn't need to be _born_ rich and cool to _be_ cool and rich."

Yuugi didn't say anything. Probably because he figured out that Atemu was indirectly insulting him.

"So, ever kissed a girl?"

A faint pink crawled up Yuugi's face. "No," he admitted. "We can't exactly do much of that in the orphanage."

Atemu snorted. "You got a social life at all?"

Yuugi shrugged. "We play Duel Monsters a lot there," he said. "I've always loved dueling, and since I had my Dark Magician…"

Something suddenly snapped in Atemu's head. He stared at Yuugi, open-mouthed, as the thinner boy spoke on quietly about the duels in the orphanage. Inside his head, the cogs were turning crazily.

He'd been drunk.

He remembered sitting on that box.

And he remembered taking the Dark Magician out.

_"Crap,"_ Atemu muttered, just as a huge woman plopped herself down on the bench, knocking Yuugi sideways.

Too distracted to challenge his inborn reflexes, Atemu reached out and caught Yuugi before he fell.

He stared down at Yuugi, who was "staring" down at his hands, his whole body stiff.

And all Atemu could think of, as he helped Yuugi back up, was that he felt very different from Anzu.

Think straightly for once!

"Oi, Atemu!"

Still a little dazed, Atemu looked up to see Seto Kaiba in front of him, his newest girlfriend draping her arms over his shoulders. "Kaiba," he said.

"Very cozy, are we?" Kaiba said.

"Oh, fuck," Atemu said, with emphasis, when he realized that he still had an arm flung over Yuugi protectively, his other hand cradling Yuugi's head, and from where Kaiba was standing…

He withdrew his hands immediately, disregarded Yuugi's yelp of surprise, and stared back defiantly. "Not nearly as much as you," he said, as calmly as he could.

Kaiba snickered, and walked away with his girlfriend in tow.

Atemu gritted his teeth. There will be hell to pay…

**A/N: **Wow. They touched. (Sarcastic)

I know, I know, that isn't much Y/A. I mean, if touching is romance, then Anzu would be snogging the hell out of Yuugi (which may very well happen, muahahahaha).

But I did say (well, if I didn't, I'm saying it now) that I want to take this slowly. I'm not going to have them kissing at chapter two and in bed by chapter five. Especially not when Atemu clearly doesn't think of Yuugi in a positive light, much less…a romantic one. I think a friendship of some sort needs to precede the romance.

Sooooo.

Yeah.

That's my reason.

Please review! I smile whenever I read them, and given the workload I have, it is because of your reviews that I would manage a regular updating schedule! (points at her other fics) You don't want that to happen, now do you? (grin)

Thank you!

_Thanks to the reviewers for Chapter 2:_

tiger witch—I promise, no more complete bastard past chapter four.

ladywolf(Terri—but Yuugi will forgive him. Because Atemu is a sweetie at heart. C'mon, admit it, you would too. )

Kibethan—you won't see a direct reaction for a moment. There is a reason why the card comes in later.

Strega—you are very correct! Atemu's using his past as an excuse for everything. It's going to come back and haunt him soon enough.

Velvetina—I know, I'm sorry I had to do that. If I tell you that it'll be alright in the end, will that help?

SoulDreamer—you'll see a direct reaction later. You're seeing an indirect one already, but…it's complicated. And I can't give too much away.

Carly—thanks. I'm glad you like it. Beautiful? (cardiac arrest)

_-MR_


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I said who owned it in my first disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators....No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **(throws her hands up) I'm sorry, I give up. I think I just screwed almost everyone's character except for Anzu here, because Yuugi's too nice, Atemu's too nice, and almost everyone else is too evil.

To make up for that, I took out a boring buildup chapter that was going to be crappy anyway and just sped up the way to shounen-ai. In other words…

Prelude to Yuugi/Atemu! Yay!

HE FINALLY GETS A CONSCIENCE…ahem. Go on, read, and don't forget to review. The first scenes will confuse you, but the last scenes should make up for it.

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**Four: The Step**

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I hope you still recognize my voice."

It was her again. Always her voice. Of course he would remember. He would never be able to forget this voice, as long as he lived.

"Yes."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor? I don't even know who you are. I have never even seen you."

She chuckled.

"You don't need to. I will give you an address, and you will mail the order. Simple as that. And you will be paid handsomely by the check you'll receive in exactly a month."

He could never refuse. She had control over him, because she had the one family he had left.

"Very well. Who, may I ask, am I sending the check to?"

"Kaiba Corp."

"All right."

"Thank you very much, Sugoroku Mutou."

_Click_.

---

Anzu knew that Atemu was angry. She didn't know why he was angry, but it was hard not to notice when Atemu was striding in that manner and when his breathing was particularly harsh as he dragged her inside the kitchen.

And slammed the door shut violently, probably scaring Jounouchi, Honda, and Yuugi in the process.

It didn't take someone as perceptive as Anzu to realize that this was not going to be a snogging session.

"What do you want?" Anzu demanded, catching her breath. "What's wrong with you now?"

"He has to go," Atemu growled, his voice modified by an emotion Anzu could not place. "He has to go!"

Anzu stared at him. "You've been doing just fine before!" she said. "Why—"

"I can't take this," Atemu growled. "I can't take this anymore."

"He didn't do anything, Atemu Ishtar!" Anzu said. "All he did was…well, he fell because that woman pushed him."

"But Kaiba saw," whispered Atemu. "Don't you understand what that means?"

"No, except perhaps your pride is a little bit hurt. Look, you think Kaiba's a bastard. It doesn't really matter what he thinks—"

"But he will tell other people. I'm not going to have people look at me…look at me _that_ way again! Not because of Yuugi. Not because of anyone!"

"I, personally, am proud of what you did," Anzu shouted. "If you didn't catch him, Yuugi might've fallen and he might've gotten hurt! Sometimes, I worry about your priority issues, Atemu! It doesn't take seventeen years to grow yourself a heart."

"Oh, _fuck,_" Atemu said. "You don't understand."

"No, and I don't think I want to understand you anymore. And stop swearing whenever you're losing a fight," Anzu shouted. "Not even I do that, and you've always said that I fight lower than you."

Atemu just gave her a look that chilled the blood. Anzu stepped back involuntarily, and before she knew it, Atemu had shoved her into the wall and had slammed the door behind him.

And if Honda and Jounouchi hadn't restrained him, Anzu wasn't sure what would've happened to Yuugi.

---

He was getting out of hand.

Dammit.

Anzu was right. What the hell was he thinking?

Sometimes he didn't know anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply, letting the smoke from the cigarette loom lazily before dispersing.

His emotions never got out of control because of someone he didn't like. Never. Not even Kaiba could elicit anything more than a few growls from him.

For once, Atemu Ishtar wasn't sure what he could do.

His eyes flickered to his shelf, where a golden box was sitting. A puzzle Isis had given to him when he was, oh, around three or four, perhaps? She told him he'd never be able to solve it, but that he would need it eventually.

And Isis was right. Atemu had been trying to put that puzzle together for years, and he could never find two pieces that matched.

Of course, the fact that he usually fiddled with the puzzle when he didn't know what else to do might be a reason as well.

The box was already gathering dust from months of neglect. Atemu took it down and dusted it off.

If he wasn't going to look at Yuugi or Anzu or Kaiba or, in fact, _anyone_ at the moment, he might as well do something.

---

"Nope. Not working out."

Malik sighed impatiently. "I said it wouldn't work out, but you never listen."

"And I won't, not anytime soon," Isis said. "It's not as if I didn't expect that, now is it?"

Malik looked down at the necklace around her neck. "No, I suppose not," he sighed. "But all that business is in the past. You can't possibly intertwine two past lives together and think—"

Isis smiled. "I do, and no, Malik-chan, I am actually not delusional, at least, not at the moment."

"Then—"

"You know what you have to do."

Malik nodded reluctantly. "I don't think it's going to work, though," he said. "First of all, Atemu will never bring—"

"That's my job," Isis said. "D'you have Seto Kaiba's number? I think it might be a good idea if I make a little appointment "

---

"Listen, I would've gotten Jou or Honda or even Shizuka to come over, if I could," Anzu said, zipping her windbreaker, "but the two dorks have their own appointments with Miss Ishtar and Jou doesn't trust you with Shizuka."

"But—"

"No, Atemu, I don't want to hear it," Anzu said, facing him gravely. "Look, it's been a week. It's time to break the ice. And it would only be for two hours. Three, at most, if we have a reception afterwards. Not long enough for a civil war to break out."

Atemu sighed. "Whatever."

Anzu smiled and kissed him quickly. "I thank you for your efforts, sweetie," she said.

Atemu shook his head. "Go!" he barked, although he had to admit that somewhere, deep down in the recess of his mind, he was tempted to speak with Yuugi.

He supposed Anzu's dance recital could not have come at a better—or worse, depending on the viewpoint—time. He'd always found waging a silent treatment impossible, as he was never one to keep quiet for long; but with Yuugi, it had been much too simple for his liking.

He was annoyed to think that Yuugi didn't even miss his company. He seemed quite comfortable to sit at the supper table and speak with Anzu alone. He didn't even care that Atemu sort of saved him a week ago.

It was disconcerting to think a pipsqueak like him could actually think he was capable of _not_ admiring Atemu.

Well, never mind that Atemu hadn't been all that sweet.

Atemu only hoped it wasn't because Yuugi found out about the Dark Magician.

Now he was really insane. He shouldn't be _thinking_ so much about Yuugi Mutou! It couldn't be because his fingers still tinged when he thought of that moment on the park bench…could it?

After Anzu had left after handing him a list of what was in the refrigerator and her phone number—as if he were babysitting, which somewhat annoyed him—he turned to look at Yuugi's room.

The door was ajar.

Usually, Anzu just walked right in. He reckoned he could do that. Go in and talk and who knows.

Maybe they would come to an understanding that they didn't like each other, but they could at least cooperate.

That was it.

Compromises usually worked out to his advantage.

And that was what Atemu was about to do when his cellphone rang.

He was exasperated. Didn't Anzu trust him even the slightest bit? But it wasn't her, but Malik. "Hey, bro," he said cheerfully. "Got any plans for the evening?"

Atemu smiled despite himself. At least, he had one normal family member still around. "Orphan-sitting, or bonding, as our sister would have it," he said, glancing at the room again. _Okay, now you are just sad and obsessed. Stop thinking about Yuugi._ "You want to come over and have a duel?"

"I would like that, but I can't leave the bar," Malik answered. "Mai is too pretty to be not asked out by some moron or the other, and then the bar will be left empty." He paused slightly. "Do you want to come over?"

"Wish I could, but I can't just leave my charge here," Atemu said. "Maybe some other time, then."

"Why don't you bring him along?" Malik said. "I mean, Kaiba's here. He was just boasting how he had more alcohol tolerance than you."

"What the…?" Atemu stared at his phone. "Is that for real?"

"No, but it will be."

"Ah, what the hell," Atemu sighed, though excitement had begun to build in the pit of his stomach. "I'll be right over. Prepare a pack of cigarettes."

---

It turned out that going to the bar with a blind orphan wasn't the brightest idea.

It was normal at first, really. Malik had greeted him, Kaiba had insulted him and looked at Yuugi meaningfully, and the rest of the gang just grunted their usual drunken response.

Nothing new, except he had Yuugi sitting awkwardly beside him, between him and Malik, staring blankly a filled glass of vodka—Yuji was being his usual sadistic self—placed before him.

Even Atemu couldn't drink vodka without burning his tongue.

And because he still had some sort of sense left, he knew that he couldn't let Yuugi even touch that alcoholic a drink.

So the usual banter began. Quite normally. Until Seto Kaiba had to open his huge mouth.

"I heard Jou's got something for that Mai over there, that true?" he said with a sneer.

"Unless you make a move on her," Atemu said. "But you know, even blonde chicks have taste."

Kaiba snorted while Bakura chuckled. "But hey, Atem-chan," he said in a mildly insulting tone. "Who's that pretty boy you've got there?"

Yuugi tensed visibly.

"Um," Atemu said, exchanging a look with a very pale Malik, "he's…um…a…friend."

"A friend," Kaiba repeated, and from his expression it was obvious that he remembered the "infamous park scene". "A bit aloof, isn't he?"

Malik swallowed. "What do you mean?" he said.

Atemu looked at him quickly. Malik was trying to prevent something. _But what? _he wondered.

"Well," Yuji cut in, in his usual slurred speech, "he ain't drinkin' nothin', is he? Thin' he's t'clean to be messin' in a bar or somethin'? Why'd you brin' him, Atemu-chan? Flauntin' off ya newest boyfrien' or somethin'?"

Atemu glared at him. "Oh shut up," he said. "You know that isn't true. He's just a cousin who came to visit."

"No drinking where he came from?" Bakura said, grinning wider now.

"Too bad," Kaiba said.

And Atemu thought that would be the end of that.

Except it wasn't.

---

"Atemu! I'm home!" Anzu called out, slamming the door behind her. "I hope there hasn't been any bloodshed while I was gone."

There hadn't been.

But on the other hand, the apartment felt way too empty for that sort of excitement. She was greeted by complete and utter silence.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Anyone there?"

Nothing.

"This isn't funny, Atem!" she shouted for the last time, as she checked around the room.

Really and truly nothing.

"Yuugi?" she whispered, a little afraid now.

Nobody was there.

---

"I got a royal flush," Kaiba said, smiling. Even if he never managed to beat Atemu at Duel Monsters, he was definitely the champ when it came to poker, next to ever-cheating Honda and ever-lucky Jounouchi. "Afraid that full house of yours is going to have to go down, Atemu."

"Then pour the drink," Atemu said, shrugging. Usually, he could hold out for about seven more games before he got a little tipsy. Sometimes, it'd be enough to get a few good hands and laugh at the others for messing up. Other times, he would stagger home and get yelled at by Anzu.

Either way. He wasn't about to leave after one game.

But he hesitated this time before taking up the glass. It wasn't the regular beer.

It was the vodka. He'd never gotten used to this drink, and he never could stand a few glasses without throwing up or just—

"You aren't backing down, are you?" Kaiba said, grinning. "Everyone else is drinking their share."

_Yes, and everyone else is drunk,_ Atemu thought, sipping the drink carefully. "Of course not, if you aren't scared enough for another game," he challenged.

So his head was beginning to hurt a little.

That was okay. He'd do fine.

Except he didn't do fine. Every person at the table, including Malik, had gotten a royal flush, which seemed to be more than coincidence. By the time he finished his third drink, he was breathing heavily, and his eyes had trouble focusing.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi whispered from beside him.

Atemu was surprised. _Did the runt care?_ Well, he wouldn't show Yuugi how much it meant to him that he actually cared. "Shut up," he said. "Deal the cards again."

He shouldn't be surprised when Kaiba managed his second royal flush. "Bad luck, eh?" he said, as he pushed a fifth glass of vodka toward Atemu. "I did always remember you never had much tolerance for vodka."

Atemu suppressed a feeling of helplessness. Before he could retort, however, Yuugi said softly, "I'll take it for him."

Five faces turned to regard him in shock. Yuugi, however, looked up determinedly.

"I'll take it for him," he repeated steadily.

Yuji guffawed. "Why ya still holdin' ont'a the drink? Giv'um te ya frien', Atemu!"

Atemu turned pale. "No, I really can't," he said. "My…er…aunt will murder me if she finds out—"

"A little protective, are we?" Bakura grinned. "It's only one glass. We poured it for him anyway, and Yuji's paying for it. Good deal. Might as well."

"I—"

Atemu didn't have time to finish. Yuugi had reached across him and taken the glass. With a look of determination, he finished it in a few quick successive gulps, and fell back against the chair, panting.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Bakura said.

Atemu could see beads of perspiration forming on Yuugi's forehead. Not too bad, indeed. He checked his watch. It was almost twelve. Anzu should be home by now. And she would throttle him if she knew—

"I have to go now," he said, getting up. "My girlfriend—"

"He's chickening out," Kaiba declared. "Even when his _cousin_ is trying to—"

Atemu glared at him angrily. "Oh shut the fuck up," he said. "I'm going home because—"

"No, Atemu. You are staying in the game."

It was Malik who spoke, and he was using that tone of voice which clearly disallowed disagreement.

Atemu looked quickly at Malik, and then at Kaiba again. What was going on? They weren't usually this pushy.

His hand was trembling as he slowly picked up the next card, while Yuugi continued to cough.

It was going to be a long night.

---

Four-thirty.

A.M.

Anzu stared up at the clock in shock. She'd dozed off, waited some more, dozed off again, and woke up, and they still weren't here!

She took out her cellphone and dialed Atemu's number again. Wherever he was, he wasn't picking up.

"Right, the police now," she muttered to herself, as she began to dial, but at that time, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Anzu shouted, rushing over.

"It's me," Atemu answered. "Could you open the door for me?"

"You have the keys to lock the house," Anzu said furiously, "you should have those same keys to unlock the damn door!"

"I can't!"

"Why not? Are you too drunk to do anything? Because—"

"Listen, Anzu, I'm physically unable to do something like that."

The urgency in the voice scared Anzu, and she quickly undid the bolts, terrifying thoughts running through her head. Maybe Atemu was being pursued by a gang. Maybe he got into trouble with the police. Maybe he got hurt.

She stared as the door opened to reveal her boyfriend, looking more clear-headed than usual, holding—

"Is that Yuugi?" gasped Anzu, looking at the limp form Atemu was carrying. "Please tell me it isn't."

Atemu looked away, as if in shame. Yuugi's head lolled against his chest, his arms hanging. "Well—"

"What have you been up to?"

Atemu flinched. "I was at the bar. Malik called me."

"You took him to a bar," Anzu repeated. "You took Yuugi to a bar."

"I thought I was just going to have a duel with him there, okay?" Atemu snapped, trying to regain his usual composure. "I didn't think—"

"What idiot _duels_ at a bar?" Anzu demanded. "Tell me now, because you have just got my interest!"

"Fine, so we drank, okay? Then we played—"

"A game. A gambling game. What is it this time? Blackjack? Poker? What?"

"Poker—"

"And I supposed you drank because you kept on losing, right? So tell me, why didn't you have the decency you to leave when Lady Luck obviously isn't shining upon you last night?"

Atemu looked down at Yuugi's face. He didn't bother answering. Anzu wasn't going to be satisfied.

"Your honor, isn't it? It's your fucking honor you always _have_ to defend!"

"Yuugi wanted—"

His words were cut short as Anzu slapped him across the cheek.

"Explain to Isis tomorrow," Anzu said. "I'm washing my hands off this. And think up an apology to Yuugi while we're at it."

Atemu could only stare at her retreating form in shock. For some reason, all he was aware of was how lightly Yuugi felt in his arms, how soft and warm, how it felt to have Yuugi lean against him, to have himself get drunk because he didn't want to see Atemu get drunk, to sit there in a bar and not complain.

There really wasn't one word that could describe his feeling.

And never once, for hours, did Atemu release his grip on Yuugi's unconscious form.

**A/N: **Okay. So see, they…touched even more! Gosh, I'm so lame. Originally, to be honest, I was going to have a fight, but that's kind of overused in this fandom, so I figured I'd use something different. Although, I do think that the classic fight-and-save-Yuugi scenario is too good to pass up. (Hint)

The Card Confrontation in the next chapter. And don't worry, it's not going to shatter the relationship I broke my fingers building. There is no freaking way I'm going to go back and try to build up _again_ because 1) that's not realistic and 2) you guys will have to wait 3 extra chapters for some real chemistry.

Anyway. So if you guys give me lots of love (hopeful smile) I'll get the next chapter up on Christmas, with…fluffy moments. In fact, if you make me really happy, I'll combine two chapters into one and get the fluffy moments planned for six into five. How's that for a threat?

Just give me feedback, please?

_Thanks to the reviewers for Chapter 3:_

ladywolf(Terri—not there? I'm sure it's there somewhere. )The card's in the next chapter.

tiger witch—well, sixth sense in the sense that because he can't see, he's more perceptive in others. His grandpa will be explained, although I have a rather lame reason that you probably figured out already.

Kibethan—yay! Glad you did.

Lotus-chan—you really know how to flatter me (wink) because it's here!

Kaworu85—here it is!

SoulDreamer—cliffies will come later. No cliffies for now, no worries. (evil grin)

ailisa d. freison—here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_-MR_


	5. Five

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I said who owned it in my first disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators....No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Eep. Late update, I know! Sorry. I tried posting it on Christmas (your reviews were so wonderful and nice), but people just kept on coming and I couldn't let my cousins and aunts and uncles know about my obsession. And then there were the presents and restaurants and crazy things and before you know it, it's…today!

So I ditched another buildup (basically, just apologizing and apologizing and…you guessed it…apologizing) in order to kick-start the plot. This isn't a romance as much as it is a story with a plot, so eventually I know there has to be something going on. And if I keep on having thoughts and reflections I'll bore myself, and you guys as well.

Anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapters! This resolves most of the initial tension (dislike, mainly) between our favorite two boys.

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**Five: The Dreams**

He often dreamed of Egypt, of the land running along the Nile River, where the pyramids and the Sphinx stood proudly. Funnily enough, however, he dreamed of Egypt of the past, when the pyramids were still golden and the Sphinx still imposing, and when pharaohs still reign and the monsters still roamed the land.

And most of all, he dreamed of one particular pharaoh, whose face was always in the shadows yet who felt as if he had known him for a long time. The pharaoh who wore around his neck something similar to Isis' necklace, yet which gave much stronger vibes of power—

"It's morning, Atemu."

He opened his eyes, blinking blearily. His head did not throb, for some reason, and his eyes actually managed to focus without him having to bite his tongue too hard. He looked up to see his girlfriend standing above him, a strange expression on her face.

Then he remembered.

The bar. The drinking. The bets. The game.

Yuugi.

Atemu straightened up and shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then he realized he was still holding Yuugi's hand. He supposed he hadn't let him go since they got home early in the morning. Anzu had tucked Yuugi in and told Atemu to scram, but he didn't and he had an urge to hold his hand and he stayed there with him and here he was, having fallen asleep without his own knowledge.

Atemu did not like feeling ashamed, but he could not stop the burning feeling that began in his stomach and spread relentlessly.

"Anzu, I—"

She shook her head. "I said I won't get involved in this," she said wearily. "I've told Isis what happened, and she'll be dealing with you later." She laid a hand on Atemu's shoulder, an almost gentle gesture that surprised him. "Did you sleep well? I know it can't be comfortable, sleeping like this and all—"

Atemu looked down at Yuugi's sleeping face. Guilt washed over him. "I slept all right," he said. "I wasn't aware that I just fell asleep here."

"No, I didn't think so, seeing that he's nothing more than vermin to you," Anzu said stiffly. "Get up and get washed up. Breakfast is on the table."

"Listen—"

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Atem," Anzu said softly. "You know I would forgive you for everything, if you just smile at me and say the right things. But this isn't about me, not this time. This is about Yuugi. And I don't know. You just aren't the kind who would…never mind and forget I said anything."

She straightened up, stroking Yuugi's forehead, softly and tenderly; Yuugi shifted at the touch.

"Will he be all right?" Atemu said cautiously.

"Nothing that aspirin and tea can't take care of, I hope," Anzu said dryly. "He either had no tolerance, or he drank quite a lot."

A bit of both, actually, Atemu thought, as he slipped from the room.

---

As Anzu promised, Isis came just after Atemu wolfed down his last waffle. He was almost tempted to slip away when the doorbell rang, knowing too well what an angry Isis meant.

Isis did not slap him, surprisingly. In fact, she was almost too calm for Atemu's mental well-being.

"Go take a seat, Atemu," she said quietly, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Isis, I just—"

"Take a seat, please," she repeated, drawing up a chair for herself.

When they were both seated, she looked up calmly. "Malik told me what happened, so I don't need to hear an account from you. I will admit, he and the others are at fault here as well, and I will deal with them, but I am rather surprised that you will allow Yuugi to drink till he is knocked out by alcohol."

"I didn't know he will," Atemu said truthfully. Everything had been a blur after a while. He must've been tired and confused and…well, slightly drunk. "I didn't think he liked me all that much."

"He doesn't need to like you to want to help you," Isis said. "But enough of this. I am not here to yell at you. It's not much use, anyway. I have tried my best, but even my best efforts will sometimes fail."

Atemu looked at her quickly. This did not sound like Isis. Isis was someone who never gave in, especially not to his own mistakes. He realized his palms were suddenly sweaty, and wiped them on his cargo pants.

"What…well, what are you going to do?" he whispered.

"I'm returning Yuugi to the orphanage," she said.

"Oh."

Atemu didn't know how to react. A week ago, he would've jumped up in joy, but now he just felt numb and even disappointed. Just when he actually wanted to get to know the strange boy, he was deprived of that chance.

He wasn't even thinking about his college applications, but Isis brought it up anyway. "Although I should be blamed for harming Yuugi, you still must be punished. I will not write you any recommendations till you prove that you are worthy of scholarship. As to how, you worry about that yourself."

"Wait, it—"

"When he recuperates, I expect you and Anzu will drive him back. I have already contacted Sakura on this matter, and I have to say that she is very relieved my so-called experiment has been completed."

Hope suddenly flooded in Atemu's heart. "But…but he'll be with us for a few more days?"

"Depends on when he gets well," Isis corrected. "I suppose, in this case, a few more hours should do it. If not, by tomorrow at noon."

Atemu looked down at his hands.

"You are not happy?" Isis said, looking faintly amused.

"The circumstances kind of ruined that," Atemu said.

Isis shrugged. "It is your fault," she said. "I have an appointment with Miho now, so I shall be leaving. But I am not through with you yet, Atemu. Just remember that. What is it?"

For Anzu had just entered the room.

Anzu smiled nervously. "I didn't realize I was intruding," she said lamely, "but I just wanted to tell Atemu…you…well, Yuugi woke up."

"Did you give him some aspirins?" Atemu said quickly.

"Well, herbal tea actually," Anzu said. "But Yuugi wants to see you."

Atemu looked at Isis hesitantly. "Go on," Isis said. "I am about to leave anyway, and this is one of the last chances you will get to see him."

Anzu was confused. "What?" she said. "No, Yuugi's all right…he won't die or anything…"

"Not that," Atemu said, as he headed toward Yuugi's room. "We are going to take him back to the orphanage tomorrow morning."

Anzu hissed sharply. "Oh," she said.

Isis left the house quietly.

---

Atemu wiped his hands on his pants again before he went into the room, afraid of what he might see. But Yuugi looked quite normal, resting his head against the wall, eyes half-closed.

"Hello," he said, having heard Atemu's footsteps.

Atemu took a deep breath. "Look, I'm really sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't know what came over me. I didn't know they were going to feed you so much that you are knocked out. I figured that one or two might be okay, and that's selfish too, but I wasn't thinking, so then I let that happen, so it's really all my fault, and I'm really, really sorry."

Yuugi listened quietly, and when Atemu finished, he smiled slightly. "At least, you finally accept me now," he said lightly. "You don't think I'm weak anymore."

"I never—"

"But you did. I can tell. And you don't need to lie to me." Yuugi sighed. "I don't have any right to be angry with you, anyway."

"Yuugi…"

"In any case, I will be leaving, so I should at least leave on a friendly note," Yuugi said. "That will be okay with you?"

Atemu laughed, though he felt more like choking. "As long as you remember how sorry I am," he said.

"Look outside," Yuugi said.

Atemu blinked. "What?"

"Look outside," Yuugi repeated. "Can you see a star?"

Atemu looked, although of course it was too bright to see any star. He was about to say that no, he wouldn't be able to see a star in the middle of the day, when he realized that he would be hurting Yuugi's feelings again.

"Yeah, think so," he said halfheartedly.

"You don't, do you?"

Atemu swallowed painfully. "No, I do see it," he said. "I see it."

He wasn't sure if Yuugi believed it, but Yuugi didn't argue.

"What about the star?"

"Make a wish," Yuugi said.

Atemu stared. That is random. "A wish?" he said. "What sort of a wish?"

"Anything, I guess."

Atemu looked at the star again. He felt stupid. Sure, children sometimes believed in wishing on the first star of the night, but he never did. He scratched his head. "I'm not sure what I want to wish for."

"Anything."

Atemu closed his eyes, and did.

"What about it?" he asked, when he opened his eyes again.

"Hard to explain," Yuugi said. "I just wanted to share a wishing star with you. Maybe it will help you change for the better. Something to believe in when you are in trouble. Because I think you are a good person."

Atemu felt embarrassed. "Oh…well…" he tried to find something neutral to say. "What'd you wish for?"

"I wished that you will be able to take control of your life again." He smiled. "I heard Isis and Anzu talking. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Atemu nodded, unable to speak, but he must've said something, because Yuugi heard his response.

"I will miss you," Yuugi said.

"You will?" Atemu was floored. There had got to be a limit to how damn soft a kid could get. "I was a jerk to you. Worse. Why would you miss me?"

Yuugi smiled faintly.

Because you carried me home and you held my hand, something not even my grandfather had done, he thought, closing his eyes.

But Atemu, after all, could not read minds, and he did not hear.

---

"Oh and Atemu?"

Atemu looked up, after a long period of deafening silence.

"What?"

"Here. I want you to keep this." Yuugi opened up his fist, and Atemu felt like vomiting.

On Yuugi's palm lay the torn Dark Magician card.

"I…"

"Take it. I don't want to keep it."

"I can't. Your grandfather gave it to you."

"I know. And you tore it. Why?"

"I was…I wasn't thinking."

Yuugi chuckled sadly. "You don't do that a lot, do you?"

Atemu didn't say anything.

"I was really angry when I found the pieces," Yuugi admitted, "but I realized that it was just a card from someone who didn't even want me."

"But you were mad, weren't you?"

Yuugi nodded. "I did stay away from you and tried to avoid you," he said. "I was more disappointed than angry, I suppose. You adding to the list of people who rebuked my friendship."

"But still, I could tape it, and you could still use it. I'm…I'm really good with tape!" Atemu said.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I said—"

"But why?"

Atemu sighed. "I guess because you were so good and kind and because Anzu seemed to think you were so wonderful and I was jealous and you were so protective of your cards and…I wasn't…you know."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah…I'm really sorry. I can't apologize enough."

"No, it's all right. It's just a counterfeit card from my grandfather, anyway."

"Counterfeit?"

"It doesn't matter," Yuugi said. "It really doesn't matter anymore. My grandfather…he's…he's forgotten."

And there were no more words to be said.

Atemu took the card, and left the room.

After he carefully put the fragmented card away, he drew out his deck, and took his own Dark Magician.

He quietly put it in the puzzle box, before closing it.

At least, now Yuugi could remember him by something.

---

"The cards have arrived, yes, but I don't understand why you're doing this. Surely it cannot be out of friendship."

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"You are good at hosting tournaments. In fact, that is what you will be doing, after you finish your apprenticeship with Pegasus. Is that not true?"

"Perhaps, but I do need a reason to help you."

"What if I tell you, that you can gain the title of the Dueling Champion, if you participate yourself?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I am one of the top duelists."

"But if you host this tournament, we will know that you are the top duelist."

"But why? What do you get out of it?"

"I am glad you asked. I have a card that only the World Champion can use, a card that can unlock the past."

"You are insane. That hocus-pocus stuff does not exist. Wait. Don't tell me. You are some incredible gypsy who can see the past and present and future."

"Perhaps."

---

The woman frowned, looking at the Egyptian artifacts.

Something was missing.

A rod, she remembered. A rod with a strange-looking eye.

Yet nobody could have taken it, because the exhibit hadn't opened yet.

---

He dreamed again of Egypt.

He dreamed of the Pharaoh and the beautiful pyramids. He dreamed of the golden artifacts with strange looking eyes in a secret room. And he again dreamed of the monsters he never could remember afterward.

And he dreamed of the hooded man with a golden staff—or was it a staff?—in his hand, and he opened his eyes, because it was a nightmare.

Atemu just could not sleep anymore.

He just didn't want to, knowing that Yuugi would be gone tomorrow morning. If Anzu said that he would actually miss Yuugi, a few days ago, he would not have believed it. If he had thought that one incident would alter his feelings so drastically, he would've rolled his eyes.

Yet.

He could not deny that he wanted Yuugi to stay. He wanted to get to know Yuugi, someone who was almost as enigmatic as Isis, yet ten times as warm and friendly and approachable.

And someone who was as pretty as Anzu.

He stood up, turning on the lamp.

---

Atemu pushed open Yuugi's door softly. He would not wake him up. He would just put the puzzle box with Yuugi's things so he knew that Atemu wanted to give it to him. Atemu was not sentimental. He did not think he could handle it if Yuugi smiled at him and thanked him. He was afraid that he might do something Anzu would tease him for.

Something too nice.

However, when the door opened, he saw that Yuugi's light was on as well, and that Yuugi was sitting on the windowsill.

Atemu quickly put the puzzle on top of Yuugi's duffel bag and rushed over to him. "You will catch cold!" he whispered.

Yuugi gave a start. "Oh, hello," he said. "I didn't know you were awake."

Atemu shoved his hands into his pockets, somewhat uncomfortable. "I couldn't sleep. Had nightmares."

Yuugi nodded, as if he knew what Atemu dreamed about. He turned back to look outside the window.

"Aren't you cold?" Atemu asked.

Yuugi shivered, but he shook his head. "No, I'm all right. Why are you here?"

To give you presents sounded too Anzu-like for Atemu's liking, so he didn't say anything for a while. He instead sat beside Yuugi, a little awkwardly.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "To see you, I suppose."

Yuugi turned toward him. "Really?" he said, and Atemu wished that Yuugi's eyes were able to light up, like Anzu's sometimes could.

"We never really did have a long talk," Atemu said gruffly. And we never will again, he thought.

"Sure we did, but I was boring company."

"Oh no, you were—"

"Look outside. You can see the stars now, can't you?"

Atemu blinked, and looked. There were so many stars in the velvet sky that he could not tell which one was the one he saw. Or the one he would've seen, because he truly hadn't seen anything in the morning.

But for some reason, he found it. The star seemed to be shinier than the others, smaller yet brighter.

It had to be Yuugi's star.

"Yes," Atemu answered, pleased that he did not need to lie. "Yes, I see it."

"Then your wish would come true."

Atemu looked down at Yuugi. Would it? He would probably know, eventually.

"I brought you something," he said. "I brought you my Millennium Puzzle and my own Dark Magician."

"Thank you," Yuugi said faintly. "You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't," Atemu admitted, "but I wanted to. Besides, I suck at solving the puzzle anyway."

"Puzzle?" Yuugi sounded interested. "Let's see. Maybe we can try solving it now, since we both can't sleep."

"Sure," Atemu said, helping Yuugi off.

The same chill he'd always felt with Yuugi was still there, as he held Yuugi's hand lightly. Atemu tried to remember if he ever felt that way with Anzu, or anyone for that matter, but he couldn't.

He did not let go of Yuugi's hand.

---

It had to be late.

Yuugi's brain was telling him to go and sleep, but he forced himself to stay awake. The puzzle was halfway done, surprisingly enough, and Atemu was for once there voluntarily, and Yuugi wanted him to stay, although he didn't understand why.

He never actually thought he was a needy person, never thought that he cared whether it was Sakura or Isis or Anzu he was with, but Atemu…

Atemu was different.

Yuugi knew that as soon as he drank that first sip of vodka for him.

He shivered at the memory, as he reached out to feel for another piece.

Atemu must have noticed, because almost impulsively, he put his arm around Yuugi, drawing Yuugi into a half-embrace.

Both of them were suddenly breathing a bit heavily.

Pull away, Yuugi's mind screamed. Pull away, because you remember what happens when you grow too dependent on someone.

But he didn't.

And he didn't know why.

Atemu let his arm rest there, and in time, Yuugi leaned against him, and fell asleep.

---

It was a different sort of dream that woke Atemu up this time.

He thought it would be morning, but it wasn't. It was still dark outside, and Yuugi was still sleeping on his lap, looking very peaceful.

Atemu was surprised at his own nerves, to just hug Yuugi like that. Almost the same way he'd kissed Anzu back on their first date—

He stiffened. He wasn't treating Yuugi like that, was he?

He couldn't be treating Yuugi like…like another conquest. Like Yuugi was just another person, someone he wanted to be another one of his groupies.

No. He couldn't hurt Yuugi like that again. He wasn't that inhumane yet. Atemu lifted Yuugi up, thinking he'd put him on the bed and go back to his own room and pretend nothing much happened, when there was a movement at the door.

"Anzu?" he said.

The person stepped into the room, and the dim light from Yuugi's desk on fell the face.

It was Isis.

But she looked very different. She was wearing long white robes and a veil over her dark hair, a strange ornament around her head, and the strange necklace she wore was more prominent than ever.

"Hello, Atemu."

And she raised something in her hand, and Atemu nearly shouted when he saw that it was the same Rod he'd seen in his dreams.

There was a bright golden light, and Atemu knew no more.

**A/N: **You have no idea how tempted I am to sneak the kiss in here.

But I had to bite my tongue to remind myself that I'm supposed to be realistic. That, and that I wouldn't be able to write the ending scene if I had them snogging all over the place.

Anyway.

Yeah.

Oh, but I promise, when those two meet again (which won't take 10 chapters, I promise…just nine…JUST KIDDING) they will kiss and hug and all of that, deal?

Please review! I know, I didn't get to update early because of the reviews last time, but you guys motivated me to make this chapter happier and longer than it was originally planned to be! Happy Holidays, all. )

_Thanks to the reviewers for Chapter 4:_

ladywolf(Terri—oh, I'm so sorry (about the late update)! I tried to make it faster, but I failed. (hangs head) But this is only two days late…(runs off)

xamosy—(sweatdrops) fluff? I'm not very good at shounen fluff, but it'll be there, towards the end.

Towairaito Zoon—I'm afraid I'm not good with realism here. I'm 18 yet I haven't had sex nor gone to a bar.

Kibethan—cute? P

tiger witch—it was a setup. And I chose vodka b/c my health teacher told my class to not drink vodka, and I didn't know it's so alcoholic. But see, Yuugi's isn't dead. (pats) Don't worry.

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel—yup, and thank you for adding me!

Strega—I see what you mean. I'm trying to change that, but I think I made Atemu so bastard at the beginning it's hard to change him. Hopefully by the end, he'll redeem himself. (hopeful)

Kaworu85—well, hopefully it'll go faster now that action has begun. I'm glad you find it original, because I was aiming for that! D

SoulDreamer—sorry! (laughs nervously) It was hard for me to write after that scene.

ailisa d. freison—here's more

Taku Cmoi—of course, go right ahead. Just link me when you're done. Funnily enough, my second language is French, so hopefully I will be able to read it.

_-MR_


	6. Six

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I said who owned it in my first disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators....No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Happy New Year, all! Hope you had enjoyed your Christmas vacation in a, ahem, more productive manner than me. P

So. Wow. A bit late in the day, but I updated again. Been busy cramming for school, now that vacation has sadly ended. So hopefully, enjoy the chapter. I'll put a few notes down there for clarity after you finish reading.

I had no idea that last chapter ended in a cliffie, and I'm hoping this one isn't, because I hate cliffies horribly myself. Will shut up now.

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**Six: The Pyramid**

The alarm clock should have rung at six thirty, but it wasn't until quarter of nine that Anzu woke up, feeling a heavy pounding in her head. _Probably the sleeping pills I took,_ she thought as she got up slowly, pulling a sweatshirt over her nightgown.

Having a quick run-through of the agenda for the day in her head, Anzu made her way to the kitchen: _Breakfast. Then a morning in the park. Maybe something special for lunch before the orphanage._

Just when she was pouring a fresh box of Cheerios in three separate bowls, Atemu burst out of his room, looking wild and panicky.

"He's not here?"

Anzu barely glanced at him. "Nope, he isn't."

"_What?_ How could he not? Anzu—"

"You _do_ mean Yuugi, right?" Anzu said. "No, he isn't here, as you can clearly see."

"Then where is he?"

Anzu stared at him. What was wrong with Atemu? "In his room, I'd assume, still asleep," she said slowly. "Are you all ri—"

"He _isn't_ in his room, Anzu. I've checked."

Anzu frowned, and in her confusion she did not bother to ask why Atemu would go to Yuugi's room. She was only aware that Atemu's mouth looked very strained, and his lips were turning white; that only happened when he was especially worried about something, which he rarely was.

Please, please, don't let anything bad have happened.

She tried to gather her thoughts. "I did wake up late today," she said finally, though already feeling somewhat nervous. "Maybe Sakura came and took him to the orphanage already?"

"How is that possible, without our knowledge?" Atemu demanded.

"I don't know," admitted Anzu. "You sure he isn't in the room?"

"Well, if he were, you'd think our racket would've woken him," Atemu said harshly.

"That's true." Anzu chewed her lips. "I don't understand. You don't think he just wandered off somewhere?"

"That's possible," Atemu said, but he did not look convinced. "Still, I don't understand why he would do that. Or, frankly, how."

Anzu sighed. He wasn't going to rant about Yuugi's blindness, was he? "_Please_, Yuugi's capable—"

"I'm not taking a jab at his disability for once," Atemu said, and he was serious. "I just can't imagine him wandering off in some unfamiliar neighborhood."

"Our door is still locked," Anzu said, glancing at the front door, "and none of the windows are shattered. I'd assume that nobody broke in and kidnapped him. I hope not." She stood up. "Let's go look for him. Maybe he went out for fresh air and got lost on the way home."

Atemu raised an eyebrow, but he did not argue. "Let's go see, then," he said, as he threw on his jacket.

---

After an hour of looking, calling, and behaving like idiots, Anzu and Atemu were still no closer to finding Yuugi than they were when they first began. They lived in a rather crowded street, where students from other parts of Japan rented housing, and there weren't many places a person could wander off to. There was the park, which was locked in the morning; and then there was the school, but nobody was there. There _were_ stores further down, but Atemu doubted that Yuugi would be so stupid as to chance getting hit by a car.

_C'mon,_ he thought frantically, as he looked around, _you've got to be here. Are you mad at me? If my apologies weren't enough, then you can yell at me or hit me. I really won't mind. I'd prefer a direct confrontation than this!_

"Call Jou or Honda," Atemu said, breaking the uneasy silence between the two of them. "They could help us."

"Good idea," Anzu said, taking out her cellphone, "but I'm going to call Sakura first."

"You aren't going to tell her that we just lost someone from her orphanage," Atemu said.

"Of course not," Anzu said, dialing. "But I will tell her we may be a little late sending him back…hello? Hi, Miss Sakura-kun? It's Anzu Masaki. Um, you know, who takes care of Yuugi? Nothing is wrong…no, nothing…we might be a little late taking him back…well, yes, I thought—" Anzu narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm afraid I don't understand—yes, I know it's a month but—oh…I see…no, nothing's the matter. I must've confused my dates. I'll call you back, okay? Yes, thank you."

"What?" demanded Atemu.

"According to her, she has no idea that Yuugi's coming back to the orphanage early," Anzu said.

"How is _that_ possible?" Atemu muttered. "I thought Isis—"

"Well, _I_ don't know, but Isis did mention that Yuugi is going back," Anzu said thoughtfully. "You don't think we have a misunderstanding?"

"No, not at all."

The two teenagers turned around to see Isis, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere, smiling at them.

"Isis," Atemu said.

"Uh-oh," Anzu murmured, clutching blindly Atemu's arm. "I hope she doesn't know."

Isis smiled. "Oh, it's all right, no need to whisper," she said. Her face, as usual, looked strange when she was smiling. Fiendish, almost. "I already know that Yuugi has gone missing."

"You knew?" Atemu said incredulously; his voice cracked.

"How?" Anzu said shrilly, an involuntary shudder running through her. "You don't mean—"

"Please, this is not quite the place to talk," Isis said. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes. I'd suggest that you put on some more comfortable clothing than nightgowns and pajamas. Also, it would help if you could each bring a satchel."

"Are we going on a trip?" Anzu said.

But Isis was gone.

"Your sister is freaky, no offense," Anzu said.

Atemu clenched his fists. "Right now, I can't give a damn if she has three heads," he muttered, more to himself than his girlfriend. "Otherwise, I will never be able to…dammit. We need to find _Yuugi._"

---

"He _is_ kidnapped, and _I_ am very much involved."

Atemu and Anzu gaped at the woman before them, and reacted at the same time.

"What?"

"ISIS!"

Isis held up a hand. "Please allow me to continue—"

"But why?" Atemu growled. "You are being sadistic, you know that? First, you want me to become friends with him. Then when I actually liked him, you kidnapped him. What are you trying to do?"

"If you would listen, I would tell you. Otherwise, I could do what I did to you this morning."

"This morning?" Anzu turned to her boyfriend. "What happened this morning?"

Atemu shrugged. "I have no idea where she's getting at," he said. "I don't recall such a meeting."

"That's probably because I erased your memory."

Atemu stared at her. "You don't have that kind of power, Isis," he said defiantly. "I've lived with you for over a decade. I should know!"

"The fact that I never used it before your eyes doesn't mean my powers are unreal," Isis said calmly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do possess the magic to erase your memory. And if you don't let me finish, your memory will be erased again, and you won't even remember seeing Yuugi."

Atemu gritted his teeth, and became quiet.

"The thing is, I did not actually kidnap him, but I did make it possible for his kidnapper to kidnap him."

"So, an accomplice, then," Anzu said.

"If you would prefer, yes, an accomplice. But it doesn't matter, really. All I did was allow the event to occur sooner. If it didn't happen this morning, it would've happened at the orphanage."

"Why didn't it happen sooner, then?" Anzu said curiously.

"Well, the evil spirit resurrected yesterday, so it wouldn't be possible for him to come any sooner," Isis said calmly.

"Evil spirit my ass," spat Atemu.

"His name," Isis said, as if she hadn't heard her adopted brother, "is Anubis."

"The one we learn from Egyptian history? Animal head, weird body?" Anzu said, not looking convinced.

"No, actually, he looks quite normal," Isis said. "Anubis, I believe, is just a nickname of his. His real name isn't in the records. By the way, he has a grudge against you."

"Me, or Atemu?" Anzu said.

"Atemu."

"Let's see…no, I don't remember beating up anyone like that. Why the grudge? My hair, possibly."

"Well, that grudge _is_ from three thousand years ago," Isis said calmly. "A mortal's memory is limited."

"A mortal? You are a mortal too, my dear sister. And three thousand years ago?" Atemu snorted. "Is this another Egyptian myth of yours?"

"No," Isis said. "It is true. And you _will_ believe."

"Why should I?"

"Don't you want to know why he has a grudge against you?"

Atemu pretended to think. Anzu could tell that he was becoming sarcastic and impatient, his temper beginning to flare. "Hmm, maybe," he said. "Yeah, that _would_ help, wouldn't it?"

Isis stared at him in the eye. "You were a pharaoh in a former life."

---

Yuugi opened his eyes. The bed felt hard, but that was probably because he was still sore from the night before last. The room somehow felt strange, but that was probably because of another strange dream. He sat up, disoriented.

The last thing he remembered was putting the puzzle together with Atemu. He remembered the golden pieces under his fingers, how smooth and rich they had felt. And then, he supposed he fell asleep.

He hoped it wasn't too late in the morning. He didn't want to go back without, well, saying thank you to Atemu. It had been, after all, kind of a blur yesterday.

Yuugi began to walk toward where a door should be, but instead, his hands met with a wall.

A wall?

He couldn't be that disoriented, could he?

He pressed against it with his palms. The wall felt different. More like stone than cement. He touched it. Yes, definitely stone of some sort, with strange symbols carved into it. Had he never noticed it before?

Unless, of course, he wasn't at the Ishtar-Masaki apartment.

Yuugi refused to feel scared. He slowly made his way around the room, trying to feel a draft, but there was none.

And there was no door.

Or window, for that matter.

Then how is this possible? His mind screamed, as he wandered back to his bed. How did I get into a sealed chamber without any means of entrance or exit? And how did I manage to not suffocate?

For the air was fresh, and his lungs did not feel strained.

Yuugi did not know how long he sat there, clenching and unclenching his fists and holding back the urge to call for Atemu, when he felt a new presence.

Someone had entered the room.

"Atemu?" he said softly, calling the first name that came into his head.

"No," said a different voice, deeper and gruffer. "It's…it's Malik."

---

"So let me get this straight," Anzu said, breathing very fast. "Atemu was a pharaoh in his former life. He banished monsters carved from stone and sealed them away because he had magic and some Millennium Puzzle. And you were his priestess with your own Millennium Items, which are really strong Egyptian artifacts made of gold. And he made an enemy off quite a few people, one of whom is this Anubis dude, and this Anubis dude thinks that Yuugi is Atemu, and somehow he waltzed into our flat and kidnapped Yuugi."

Isis thought for a moment. "Yes, that covers it," she said, nodding.

"How?" Anzu demanded. "It makes absolutely no sense. He can't just walk into our apartment without triggering some…I dunno, alarm."

"Magic," Isis answered. "The Millennium Key can transport anyone anywhere he wishes to be, unless that place is sealed by Millennium magic as well."

"How'd he know that Yuugi was here?"

Isis smiled. "He came and asked me, of course," she said. "I helped him get into the apartment."

Atemu gaped. "Why?" he demanded. "What'd Yuugi ever do to you? And is Anubis stupid? I was right there with Yuugi. He could've taken me instead."

"But he didn't," Isis answered.

"Because what?" Anzu said.

"My necklace said so. He'd make a mistake, and he did."

Atemu groaned. "Does this make any sense?" he turned to Anzu, but he wasn't expecting an answer. "You'd think…my gosh…could you just not bring those crazy things into this? I don't believe—magic? You—I—"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Even if it were true. This is a dangerous game you're playing! Helping the enemy!"

"I know," Isis said.

"Then why? Suppose this is all true. Why did he need Yuugi?"

Isis shrugged. "To unleash the magic of the puzzle and release the monsters, I'd expect," she said. "Human sacrifice is always pretty cool in his book."

"Monsters? Sacrifice?"

"Duel monsters," Isis explained. "Three millennia ago, we duel with real monsters, not the cardboard ones we have now. And if you lose, your soul is sealed away and crushed. The body is burned. But then again, we all of us did that."

"WE?"

"I mentioned my position as your priestess," Isis said.

Atemu had suddenly got up, knocking over his chair. Anzu looked up at him, frightened. "All of that is under the assumption that this Egyptian stuff is real. So. How about this. Let's stop joking," Atemu said. "This is serious. I don't know what's gotten into you, Isis, but—"

"You still don't believe me."

"No."

"If I demonstrate my power, would you?"

Atemu exchanged a brief look with Anzu. "Yes, I suppose," he said, nodding. "Go ahead."

"Come here," Isis said, taking Atemu's hand. "Put your hand on my necklace, and close your eyes. Anzu, take Atemu's hand so you can share his vision."

"But wait—what—"

But Anzu's words were silenced as an image flashed through their minds. There was a slender boy in the center of a vast chamber—a chamber of a pyramid—looking on. His face was in the shadows, but his body glittered with golden ornaments.

"Who is that?" Atemu demanded.

"Watch."

Someone walked over and knelt by his feet. The boy gave a bark of laughter and turned away. Light from an unknown source shone on his face. Anzu gasped involuntarily. There could be no mistake in that face, those eyes, that smirk.

The vision ended, and Atemu drew a shuddering breath. "That's…that's me."

Isis gave a very brief nod.

"That is no fabrication," Anzu marveled. "It felt so real."

"Of course not," Isis said carelessly. "Now will you believe?"

Atemu opened his mouth mutely, and nodded.

"What do we need to get him back?" Anzu asked. "There has to be a way, isn't there? We can't just leave him inside a creepy tomb with a creepy dude!"

"Of course, there is a way," Isis said. "Gain the right to duel Anubis."

"How?" Anzu asked.

"Win a tournament that I am sponsoring," Isis said.

"A tournament?"

"Duel monster tournament." Isis paused, then her eyes flashed amusement. "With the help of one Seto Kaiba, who is participating."

"That bastard," Atemu growled. "Is he involved in this whole mess?"

Isis shook her head. "No. But I convinced him, you see. But I don't see why you are worrying. The tournament should be no problem, Atem, since you are the undisputed dueling champion." She lowered her voice. "And this time, you are dueling for a prize."

Atemu closed his eyes. "Suppose I win," he said. "What happens?"

"You gain access to the tomb."

"The tomb? Is that where Yuugi is?"

"That will depend on Anubis, but that's where Anubis will receive the champion. And if you win, I can guarantee that he will go back and leave everyone unscathed."

"Everyone?" Anzu frowned. "Isn't Yuugi the only one involved?"

"For now, but he was merely restraining whom he believes to be the pharaoh in order to regain the glory of a few thousand years ago. He isn't going to let go of this one chance."

Anzu and Isis both turned to Atemu.

"However, the duelists you will face aren't weak," Isis reminded him. "Anubis, once he discovers the mistake, will attract many strong duelists from all over the world in order to seek out the incarnate of the pharaoh. I, myself, have invited a few, because they have certain links to the past as well."

"Thanks for the help," Atemu said dryly. "One step closer to college, this whole mess is."

"This may be the only chance you have to prove that you are worthy," Isis said quietly.

"But I'd really like to know what happens, to Yuugi, if I don't win this goddamn tournament," he said slowly, mock thoughtfully."

Isis did not flinch. "If you lose, Yuugi becomes the sacrifice Anubis offers in order to regain his body."

---

"Hey, Gramps."

Sugoroku looked up, surprised. "Oh hello, Jou," he said. "Back with your sister so soon?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Mom told me to keep her away from Honda," he said, grinning. "How's everythin'?"

The man shrugged. "Okay."

"Cool. I'll swin' to get coupla packs once I've gotter home."

Sugoroku Mutou watched Jounouchi disappear down the street, and turned back to the message on the desk. He didn't know what to make of it. His grandson, whom he thought had died of a flu a few years ago, had been under the care of an unknown person, and was recently kidnapped by another character he'd never heard of, and he was expected to go duel for his life.

Was this all some sort of a joke?

For some strange reason, he suddenly wondered if Jounouchi still remembered his grandson. They used to play together when they were toddlers, until everything collapsed. Jou had continued to lead his normal life, but Yuugi…he faded from everyone's memory.

Probably not, he thought, as he began to sweep the floor, trying to keep his mind off the tournament and his grandson.

And then he remembered that he had taught Jou how to duel.

---

"So, can you duel?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Only with my deck. But I don't have my dueling deck on me," he said. "I don't understand. Why do I need to duel to get out of a sealed chamber?"

Malik sighed. "You know Isis," he said. "She's all about making the past come alive again. And in the past, you duel with real monsters. And you need to duel with these crazy monsters to get anywhere."

"But she has the Rod. I remember that's how she knocked Atemu out," Yuugi said slowly. He still wasn't sure if he could trust the bartender who had made Atemu drunk, but he had no choice. Malik seemed to know how to get out of here, and he needed to get his help. He took a deep breath. "And I think that's how your sister, well, can use the magic of the monsters."

"I know that," Malik said. "But you do, too."

"I do? You mean have a thing like the Rod?" Yuugi felt his eyes widen. "I don't think I do. You must be mistaken."

"No, you do," Malik said firmly, and Yuugi felt him moving, and then coming back. Something was dumped in his lap. "You have the Millennium Puzzle."

Yuugi stroked the golden pieces. "This is the Millennium Puzzle?" he said wonderingly. "But it's not even completed. And it's not the Rod."

"It's even more powerful, if you complete it," Malik said. "The items do choose their owner carefully, but you should have no trouble. Even if you aren't the pharaoh, you can still access some of the powers."

"The pharaoh?"

Malik suddenly stood up; Yuugi felt the sudden breeze on his face. "I have to be going," he said tersely. Then his voice softened. "Isis mustn't know that I'm helping you. She—never mind. Be careful."

Yuugi gripped the puzzle very tightly. He wanted to ask Malik for help. Wanted to get out of this crazy place and wake up from this unsettling dream. But he didn't. He merely nodded, and waited to hear the footsteps fade.

They didn't.

Malik simply vanished from the room.

**A/N: **Okay, one IMPORTANT thing: I won't make everyone wait to the end of the story for Yuugi/Atemu reunion and action. I know we just had them get to know each other, and then voila, meanie-poo MR separated them. Well, it (the reunion) will happen sooner than you think, I promise. Yes, even kisses and all that fluff, which I still don't believe I can write. (But your reviews are so supportive, and I was truly inspired to write them better.)

BTW: This story is rated R for sex innuendo, so there will be, um, these moments. But the thing is, while I have written Harry Potter smut before, I never wrote, well, this kind. Does anyone have any good recs in the YGO fandom, for Yuugi and Atemu, that have lovely and believable smut? Much appreciated if I could get a few, to at least know what quality I am being compared with.

Back on track:

The plot: It won't be Atemu rescuing Yuugi like Yuugi rescuing Grandpa in the TV show, which I find to be a slightly too anticlimatical (not a real word, I know I know). So there will be action from both sides to keep this fic from sinking into utter cliché-ness.

Anubis: who released him? Well, in the movie (spoilers ahead), he was released when Yuugi completed the puzzle. The puzzle isn't completed here, but I'll give a detailed explanation next chapter. Fair?

The plot holes: Hmm. There may be a lot of discontinuity errors in this chapter. The reason? I wrote this chapter first, then I wrote the first chapter, and then I wrote the last. So developments in the five chapters you read may have been missed when I revised this chapter. Does that make any sense?

Hopefully. But do point them out, though. I don't want my future grandkids to laugh at me.

Feedback is very welcomed! I get so excited when I see that you take the time to tell me that you took the time to read and review. Okay, that came out wrong, but it's really gratifying, trust me. So push the button, and hopefully, I can wade through my tests and projects to you guys next week!

_Thanks to the reviewers for Chapter 5:_

Pharaoh Atemu's Angel—here's the update. Not late this time. (proud of herself)

ladywolf(Terri—yay, thanks for understanding. They'll be together soon, but they'll stay together towards the end. I know, not making any sense here. (sheepish)

Kaworu85—I didn't know it was fluff, actually, but I'm glad they are to your liking.

xamosy—thanks. I was afraid the atmosphere was too unrealistic. And fluff? (laughs nervously) Happy new year to you too!

tiger witch—lots of questions .. Well, Grandpa doesn't really know if Yuugi's alive or not. So he's kind of careful w/ his cards. Isis—she's just being freaky, no offense to her (I love the character), and the rest, wait and see.

Kibethan—I am? (flattered) I'm glad you think it's cute. It was hard for me to write, for some reason.

Towairaito Zoo—oh, I'd love to read some of your works. They will be MUCH better than my 14-year-old works.

Taku Cmoi—No problem. I'll help to the best of my abilities. Just tell me how. And wow, real undiluted French. That's really neat, because I learned French from insane French ladies and it's far from perfect. Not nearly as good as yours! Don't worry too much about what I think (I think you said about unable to translate some of the expressions—forgive me if I misunderstood); it's okay, don't worry. You can change them into French idioms if you want. And don't worry—your English is awesome! (See, I'm not even trying to write in French, in case you start laughing.)

KNT—(offers tissues) I wasn't trying to make you cry, I swear! But the 'cuteness' made up for it, right? (hopeful)

SoulDreamer—I try to keep my updates regular. )

Shantina and Tochi Enterprizes—very good question. I think I conceived it in my original plot because I want a reason for Yuugi to need Atemu, and not just because he's vulnerable, because he isn't, and there are fics who make him weak without a reason. But then I wove it into the plot, and yeah…. Wow, I am so good at explanations (sarcastic). Hope that's satisfying.

ailisa d. frieson—I realize I've been spelling your name wrong. Sorry! And what happens next? Well....you'll see, as all writers say.

Velvetina—it's okay if you miss a chapter. Yup, I hope Atemu's becoming more likable now.

Insane and Loving It—memories? You mean from Egypt? Well…you'll see. This story writes itself, so I can't answer this question right now.

Rachel Dragon—I'm really glad you like the characterization. I think my transition is still a little choppy, but thank you so much for your vote of confidence!

I know I forgot someone (or more), but that's all the people that showed up on the page. So if I forgot you, I apologize in advance, and please tell me so I can apologize to you personally!

_-MR_


	7. Seven, Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Just...read the one from the chapter before. 

**A/N**: Hey guys. Kind of sorry that this is a week later. But the middle plot is a bit hard to write, and I'm not sure how I want to balance the romance and the action. I mean, I know most of you want the romantic part, but I am not great with that.

So, forgive me for this chapter. You'll...see stuff. Okay, so new characters (not all of them original characters) and an erotic dream (well, SORT OF). Whoopee.

I know next to NOTHING about Cairo, so forgive me. If anyone lived there and is willing to share a cityplan or two, that'd be awesome.

BTW: the format is off for this chapter and the spelling might be off, because something has gone wrong with the orignal file and some freak deleted it and I have to write this on notepad. So please point out the mistakes, if you see any. Much thankies!

**Seven**

**The Hotel**

"Clothes?"

"Yes."

"Money?"

"Yes."

"The plane tickets?"

"YES. Honestly, Anzu, did you have to act like a mom? We're going to miss the plane to Cairo!"

Anzu looked up in annoyance. "Well, you were never the most careful person in the world, Atem-chan," she said. "Besides, I only have one last item that I'm almost sure you forgot."

Atemu crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? What?"

Anzu smirked. "Your dueling deck."

"Oh crap," Atemu said, hands reaching into his pocket automatically.

"Well?" Anzu said.

"Give me a few seconds," Atemu said, dashing into Yuugi's room.

---

He knew where his own deck was, of course, but Atemu also knew that he'd given his best card, his Dark Magician, to make up for Yuugi's.

The card was where he had left it, forlorn and forgotten in face of what happened.

He picked it up, tracing over the shiny outline of the Dark Magician. He'd never failed him in dueling...and hopefully he won't, either.

Atemu took out his deck again, and began to put the card in, when he stopped.

This was no longer his card.

This was Yuugi's now.

And it was only fair if--

Atemu walked over to the table and opened Yuugi's box, hoping that Yuugi wouldn't mind if he took the liberty of using it. For some reason, he could feel Yuugi's approval, though he didn't know why.

He slid the card inside, and stepped out of the room.

---

The airport was bustling and busy, and Isis was nowhere to be seen.

"We're going to miss the flight if she doesn't show up," Anzu complained. "She's had a whole week to prepare for this trip!"

Atemu sighed. "No matter, I suppose," he said. "We've got our passports, the papers, and whatever else she got for us. If that doesn't work, we can always get into a fight. I'm pretty sure we could still make the flight."

"I'd rather that you don't."

Atemu and Anzu turned around in relief. "Isis, thank goodness," said Anzu. "I was afraid that you forgot."

"I didn't, but I had to take care of some business," Isis said. "I got a few traveling companions for you."

Atemu and Anzu stared at each, and slowly turned to see Jounouchi and Honda enter the airport, looking very excited.

"Could you believe it?" Honda cried out. "We're going to Egypt!"

"Dis is da coolest," Jounouchi grinned, wiping his nose. "Ain't it?"

"Err..." Anzu said.

Atemu groaned. "Could we get going now?"

Isis shook her head. "There is still one more person coming," she said.

"Isis!" Atemu shouted. "We have only ten minutes left! Are you hoping that we miss the flight?"

Isis gave him a quick look. "No, as a matter of fact, I can guarantee that you won't," she said, and her necklace gleamed in agreement. "Ah, here he is."

"Ryou?"

Anzu and Atemu exchanged a look. Ryou was a friend, but not that close a friend. But silently, they also agreed that they would not worry about this now.

"So are we all here, or is someone else coming? Malik?"

"No, he isn't," Isis said, as she began to lead the strange and conspicuous group down the corridor. "As a matter of fact, he is in Egypt already."

---

Hands on his face.

Kisses on his neck.

And something against his body...someone.

He could tell he was naked, even though he could see nothing.

He could hear the deep breathing of the other person.

And he could feel...

"Please don't..." he whimpered.

"Your soul...your soul..." the other person growled, and he continued.

Yuugi opened his eyes. It was a dream.

He was still alone in the chamber.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Malik would be here soon...he was always here at the same time...and he could tell him what was happening outside. He mentioned something about a tournament, and something about Atemu coming.

And something about some Anubis person who kidnapped him.

Yuugi wanted to be out of here.

He didn't want to be in the pyramid anymore, solving the Millennium Puzzle everyday.

He wouldn't even mind if he had to go back to the orphanage.

Minutes passed, then hours.

Malik still hadn't come.

Yuugi stood up, somewhat worried.

Then he winced. His body spasmed as if in pain, and his head suddenly burned.

It took a while before that feeling subsided.

Yuugi sat back down, unsettled.

He did not hear the sound of the door opening.

---

"Where're the pyramids?" was the first thing Jounouchi asked when they stepped out of the airport.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Jou, Cairo is a modern city," she said patiently. "Forget about the pyramids for now, will you?" She turned to Isis. "Where are we going to stay? Does the tournament have some sort of a dormitory to house all the duelists?"

"No," Isis answered, looking down at a map in her hands. "We have to find our own hotel."

"But how?" Anzu demanded. "We don't know our way around here." She looked around the unfamiliar city, somewhat frightened, having never stepped out of her hometown. "Do you know anyone who lives here?"

"Actually, we lived here when we were younger," Atemu spoke up, eyes narrowing slightly at the changed landscape, "although I don't remember much. We moved to Japan pretty soon after you adopted me, didn't we, Isis?"

Isis gave a vague nod.

Anzu stared at Atemu. "Wait...so you're Egyptian?" she said in surprise.

"I am the pharaoh," Atemu pointed out. "That would make a deal of sense."

Anzu blinked at him. "Oh, right," she said, embarrassed. "So where do we go?"

"There," Isis said decisively, and began to lead the group.

---

"Here are the list of the duelists we have here, in this very hotel," Anzu said, sitting next to Atemu on the bed. "Hmm...Mai Kujaku. Isn't she from your brother's bar?"

Atemu nodded. "And here's Seto Kaiba, on the fifth room." He shook his head. "Ought to pay him a visit, Anzu."

Anzu swatted him on the arm.

"Look, Insector Haga's here to," Jounouchi said. "As well as his buddy in crime, that dinosaur dude."

Atemu frowned. "And here are around ten more. And this is only one hotel. I wonder how many are there altogether."

"Probably a lot, since this is a big tournament," Anzu said.

"Da stakes are pretty high too," Jounouchi said. "Ya lose a card if ya lose a duel."

"Probably Kaiba's bright idea," Anzu said.

"I think it's rather pointless that Isis is using up all this resources just for...Isis' amusement, don't you?" Atemu said.

"Eh?" Honda said. "Are we missing something?"

"I suppose...I suppose that's part of your duty," Anzu said vaguely, casting a look at Jounouchi and Honda, who hadn't really known what was going on. "By the way, Jou, I didn't know you were dueling."

Jounouchi waved his hand. "Someone who ran the game shop told me to go," he said. "He said if I could win the tournament, I get free packs at his store. I figured, why de hell not?"

"One more competitor," Anzu said, shaking her head. "This isn't looking good."

Atemu growled. "All of you, out," he said, getting up. "And Jou, be here at ten in the morning tomorrow. WE are going to practice, and see if we can't beat all the others." He gave a slight grin. "But don't think I'll go easy on you."

--

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to beat the champion."

"You said that already."

"You have to beat him."

"I don't need you to tell me. I will do that just to get that special card."

"Good."

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

---

Yuugi was dreaming again.

It was the third time he had that strange dream.

**A/N: **So anyway. I hope you like it. It's short, but it's either that or no update for a bit. Yeah, the tournament sounds a lot like Battle City right now, but it IS kind of like Battle City.

No, I make no sense.

Well. I'm losing inspiration for this story, not because I don't know how I want the plot to go, but because I'm a little disgusted by the premise I've built up.

I hope that if you see that I haven't updated for a while, don't think I've given up on this, because I haven't. In the meantime, I'll be probably be working on my new story in order to find my muse for this one again.

Cheers!

I thank all the reviewers of Chapter 6 (I read each one at least twice) but I hope you understand if I can't thank you all individually here. I promise I'll do the individual thanks in the next chapter, but I don't have the time to do it right now.

Don't worry. I won't forget you guys.

I'll try to update ASAP for the next chapter, alright? .

--MR


	8. Seven, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I said who owned it in my first disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, and the...animators...No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This isn't really an update, because I'm just posting the second part of chapter seven (believe it or not, I'm still not done with this chapter, and I'm doubting if I ever will. . ) It's shorter than the first part, because gah, it's just horrible. I'm writing this to give some sort of closure to the story (basically, wrapping up some plot points prematurely.)

For the heck of it, I'm using the Japanese names for the cards because 1) these are the only version I have and my brother translated them for me and 2) they sound cooler to a demented MR.

**A Wishing Star**

_By Moonrabbit_

**Seven, Part Two**

"No. I said _no_."

"Aw, c'mon, just one!"

"Jou, there's something called…_sleep_. We need our energy for tomorrow."

"Please? Just one duel! You probably could cream me in like, seconds…"

"Hey, man, just one duel. I gotta see Jou get his ass whipped."

Anzu rolled her eyes as she rinsed her mouth free of toothpaste. Trust Jounouchi to try and get some practice dueling going on before the tournament opened. That was the thing about Jounouchi. One couldn't really understand why his reasoning for doing anything, but one had to admit that he took everything he undertook _very_ seriously.

When she was out of the bathroom and perched on her bed, the duel had already begun. She carefully sat herself next to Atemu as she watched him look over his cards, a strange expression on his face.

Anzu wondered why. Atemu was known for being poker-faced during duels, after all.

"I sacrifice my Elf Swordsman for my Black Magician Girl," Atemu said, after a long deliberation. Anzu looked at the familiar monster; she'd sometimes joked that Atemu liked the Dark Magician Girl more than her. "Then I use the Jewel of the Wise to Summon my Black Magician."

Jounouchi stuck out his tongue as another card appeared. "Then _try_ attacking me," he challenged, looking down at his defense monster on the field. "Bet you don't dare risking my magic and traps."

Now Atemu's hand was trembling. Anzu looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong?" she said.

He merely shook his head. "I play the magic card, Black Magic Attack. All your magic and traps are now destroyed."

"Nice move, dude!" Honda said enthusiastically. "Good thinking under pressure!"

_But that's a move he ALWAYS makes_, Anzu thought.

"I destroy your defense monster with your Dark Magician Girl, and I attack your life points directly. Sorry, Jou, but that's a huge chunk of lifepoint missing now…I end my turn by setting two cards facedown…"

Not surprisingly, Atemu won the duel, but Anzu observed the same strange look, whenever Atemu drew a card, and whenever he set a card.

"Atem…why were you making faces at your cards earlier?" Anzu asked curiously, as she laid in bed beside him.

It took him a while to answer. "Because," he said quietly, "they weren't my cards."

"They aren't?" Anzu stared at him in the darkness. "Then whose…whose _are_ they?"

"Believe it or not, I'm using Yuugi's deck," Atemu said. "Listen, I haven't had time to explain to you, but I gave him my Black Magician because I ripped his up and I felt like an asshole doing it. Okay? Got that?"

"Wait," Anzu said, sitting up. "That makes absolutely _no_ sense. If this is the case, the only cards you should have in common with Yuugi are the Black Magician and the staple cards."

Atemu chuckled lightly. "Theoretically, yes."

"But, your strategy—"

"That's right," Atemu said, and now there was a slight tremor in his tone. "Yuugi and I have the exact same deck."

As Atemu turned away from her, Anzu suddenly remembered what he had once said about dueling decks and the duelists. But she couldn't remember the exact words, and soon she fell into a fitful sleep.

-

Sugoroku Mutou had lost his son near two decades ago, in a car crash. He still remembered holding his young grandson in his arms as he stood at his grave, with his daughter-in-law by his side.

"Take care of our Yuugi for us," she had said, as she knelt down by the tombstone.

Sugoroku hadn't understood back then. "Of course I will," he'd promised. "Of course I will."

After all, why wouldn't he? He was Yuugi's grandfather, after all.

But it turned out that his daughter-in-law had a second meaning when she made that demand.

When Yuugi was three, his mother did not come home after work. She simply disappeared. Her body turned up later in an office in another city. Dead, of course, because she had committed suicide.

It was horrible that Yuugi had to become an orphan at an age so young, but his grandfather had always thought that _he_ would be there to take care of him.

Of course, as the story went, he didn't get to.

-

Malik always felt that Isis was somewhat delusional.

He thought that it was weird for someone to live in the past and refuse to see the present as anything _but_ a continuation of that same past. Sure, the pyramids and the Millennium Items were cool…when he was five…but now they seemed weird.

Sure, they held power, but that was that. There were things that held more power. You want to kill someone? Go and get a gun or something.

And this whole thing with Anubis and kidnapping and a bloody tournament…that was just beyond Malik's understanding.

Especially when Isis seemed to be on Anubis' side.

He sat in his room, turning his Rod over and over in his hands. Well, technically, it wasn't _his_ Rod, but some ancient priest's, but Isis had given it to him and said that it would obey him nonetheless. So far, it hadn't done much of anything, besides allowing him access into the pyramid where Yuugi was.

Which was why he advised Yuugi to complete his puzzle.

If he completed it, maybe he could get out, and maybe the whole tournament and Anubis thing would dissipate.

-

He now understood why Atemu didn't get far with the puzzle.

It was pretty much impossible, after a certain point. All the pieces felt the same and all the gaps felt the same as well!

And it was harder, without Atemu murmuring in his ear and telling him about those…

Yuugi shook his head quickly and continued working. He didn't dare stop. He didn't want to fall asleep and lose consciousness.

And he desperately hoped that should he finish the puzzle, he would see Atemu again.

He hoped Atemu would be glad to see him.

**A/N:** So before I get pelted by tomatoes, I will admit that this plot has screeched to a halting stop because I screwed up royally, somewhere in chapter four or five. I'm not happy with how the story is going, so forgive me for giving up on this story so soon. I'm not really giving up; I will continue to write scraps and pieces and try to repair the whole thing, but I must admit that it's a mistake, trying to write such a long story (I planned 30 chapters) for my first YGO project. It's just too ambitious for someone has major tests instead of proper time to chill. Meanwhile, I'm working on an YGO novella that will be posted (after it's finished), that will serve as compensation.

Thank all of you for your support. It was _lovely_ getting to know you all through reviews and whatnot. (Gosh, I sound so sappy, like I'm dying.) I really hope I won't fail you guys next time, and I really hope I can somehow revise this fic for the better.

Hope to see you all soon!

- MR


End file.
